


I'm The One For You

by KateTGP



Series: We're Meant to Be [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: ...what?, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Everyone else are friends now, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, JD is not a psychopath anymore, Jealous Veronica, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Poor Ronnie, Pregnancy, RIP, Smut, fine, im too lazy to tag more, including the heathers and martha, jdonica is layf lmao, jdonica is main ship here, ya happy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateTGP/pseuds/KateTGP
Summary: "Why the hell is she wearing JD's trenchcoat? Who does she think she is? His girlfriend?""Veronica..?""Yeah?""Sheishis girlfriend."---Veronica Sawyer thought that her life would be normal when she was 17 years old; not killing anyone nor trying to blow up the school with her psychopath boyfriend.But now that she and JD are 18 years old, things have changed. Really changed.JD's slowly recovering from his past ways and Veronica's now the new captain of Westerburg and the Heathers have finally became nice!This was the life that she's always wanted, right? Well, maybe not.What would happen to Veronica now that she's carrying JD's baby? And him being with another girl just fueled her mean girl power.Is she finally going to be a Heather? Or will she choose to fight for JD this time?How will she prove that she's the one for JD?[DISCONTINUED] READ CHAPTER 8 TO KNOW WHY





	1. Say Hi To Our New Present

**Author's Note:**

> First Jdonica fic~
> 
> I hope you guys don't mind my lack of writing (3K+ words) in the first chapter because I just got back on writing here on AO3
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1 (Say Hi to Our New Present)**

 

 

JD was pointing the gun right at Veronica.

His hand was shaking as he held it.

He didn't want to kill her; he never did. But his stupid actions caused them to be torn apart.

All he wanted was to protect her, yet here he is, being the one who might hurt her.

"Veronica, leave," he tells her, "now."

"Why would I?" Veronica snaps, "So I wouldn't stop you from blowing up the whole school?!"

That...wasn't the reply he expected from her. He wanted her to leave because if she gets blown up she'll—

"Look JD, if you really want me to leave, disarm the bombs. Now..." she paused to wipe the tears off her face, "I wish you'd come with me—"

"I WISH I HAD MORE TNT!!!"

And in a flash, Veronica grabbed the gun as they ended up struggling in a game of tug-of-war with the gun.

_Hey go Westerburg!_

"Veronica what are you—"

_Tell me what's that sound!_

"I have to kill myself! I've had enough!"

_Here comes Westerburg!_

"NO! I'm not letting you do that!"

_Coming to put you in the ground!_

"GIVE ME THE GUN, JD!"

_Go! Go Westerburg! Give a great big yell!_

"Let go!"

"No!"

_Westerburg will knock you out—_

"Veronica! Stop being so—"

_AND SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO—_

_**BANG!** _

The both of them pulled away from each other as quick as they could.

Strangely, JD felt a bit dizzy and lightheaded and a sharp pain in his stomach wasn't helping either.

"JD..?"

He looked back at Veronica and saw blood staining the side of her waist.

Without thinking twice, he ran towards her and took the gun from her.

"Damnit Veronica, I told you not to shoot yourself!" he snarled.

"And I told you not to interfere!" she retorted, clutching her side painfully.

As JD's eyes caught sight of the bomb near them, an idea struck his mind.

"Stay here, whatever you do, do not follow me," he tells her as he grabs the bomb and hurries outside.

Veronica watched him go out the door and she had a feeling of what he was up to.

As much as she wanted to stay in the Boiler Room to rest from her gunshot wound, she decided to follow JD and see what he had to do.

\---

JD heard a pair of footsteps running after him.

He groaned inwardly.

He didn't have time to deal with Veronica; the bomb was seconds away from blowing up!

Yet...if she stayed there with him...

He turned around swiftly to see Veronica standing a few feet away from him.

She was on the steps, her hand covering the side of her waist where she was shot.

"J-JD...wait, please..." she says weakly.

He dropped the bomb onto the ground and ran towards her.

"Veronica, you have to get out of here, please!" he says worriedly, "You just got shot!"

But the girl just shook her head, with her tears falling from her eyes.

"N-No," she muttered.

"Ronnie," he spoke tiredly, "please..."

But she just disagreed with him. Her eyes were welling up with tears and she had never felt so scared in her life.

She didn't want to live nor die alone.

She wanted to be with JD.

But even he is planning to bomb Westerburg because he claims that nobody loves him.

As much as she wanted to blurt out those three words to him, she couldn't do it!

Why? Because her fear kept going for her.

JD probably wouldn't even care if she said those words to him because either of them would die anyways.

The only time he had actually said those words to her was when he was pointing a gun at her.

But why would he keep doing these for her? Or at least, that's what he said.

Everything he does to her felt so confusing and blinding.

She could never really understand how he is, huh?

He backed away slowly, reaching out for the bomb again.

Strapping it back to himself again, he faced her again and forced himself to look into her eyes.

"I'm damaged, far too damaged," he paused to look at her, "but you're not beyond repair..."

She stayed silent as he continued, "Stick around here, make things better..."

"W-Why?" she asks him.

He chuckled softly then he replied, "'Cause you beat me fair and square."

"I-I can't, JD," Veronica sniffles, "Westerburg will never change."

"They can if they have a leader like you," he assures her.

"But this school will all blow up anyways huh?"

He gave her a small smile, hinting that she was wrong.

"Please stand back now," he says as Veronica limped a few steps back.

"Is that good?"

JD sighs in disbelief. "Little further. I don't know what this thing will do."

"What..?" Veronica asks, but her mind gave her an idea of what's going to happen.

"Hope you miss me, wish you'd kiss me, then you'd know I worship you..."

She felt tears sting the back of her eyes.

_"No...he's not...he can't be..."_

"I'd trade my life for yours," he tells her, "and once I disappear—"

"W-Wait, hold on!"

"—clean out the mess out here..."

"NOT THIS WAY!" Veronica shouts as she ran towards him.

The timer was ticking. In a matter of seconds, the bomb would go off.

"Our love is God," she heard JD whisper to her.

She could see the tears in his eyes as he said those words.

**0:37**

"JD, please...no..." she told him.

**0:36**

He just replied, "Make Westerburg a better place."

**0:35**

And then she said something that stung his heart.

"JD...I-I don't want you out of my life..." she told him, "I can't save Westerburg, nor continue life without you by my side."

And that finally snapped him out of his senses.

She looked at him, waiting for his response or course of action.

But he just stood there, speechless from what she told him, as if he was still processing it in his mind.

"Fuck it, JD, I'm dealing with this myself," she says, rolling her eyes impatiently as she took the bomb from him.

"VERONICA!"

But the girl ignored him.

He looked confused and terrified at first when he saw the bomb in her arms, but what she'd done after was even more shocking.

Grabbing a croquet mallet from the ground, she quickly ran up the fire exit of the school.

Her wound made it even more difficult for her to run.

She heard JD call after her but she didn't care.

Her determination to keep the school from blowing up kept her going.

Her determination to fix this mess they've made...

**0:09**

Veronica finally stood on the edge of the roof as she threw the bomb into the air as high as she could.

**0:04**

Using her croquet mallet, she used it to propel the bomb into the air with all strength she could muster to keep it from exploding the school.

**0:02**

She ran down the stairs but not before a loud explosion rang through the area of the football field.

_~~Our Love is God~~ _

**B O O M !**

\---

_And that, dear diary, is how JD and I escaped the explosion, leaving a somehow grazed football field, a damaged building, and a few singed trees, with the cheerleaders blaming whoever caused the explosion, since all of them fell down from their positions when they heard the bomb go off._

Veronica smiled to herself as she scanned the pages of her diary one last time before closing it.

That incident at Westerburg High happened one month ago.

Now it was a fresh start for everyone as autumn was making its way.

"Hey Ronnie, your Mom said dinner will be ready in ten," JD says as he walked into the room.

"Sure, thanks," Veronica replied, turning to him, "what did Principal Gowan say so far after the explosion?"

"Well..." JD began, "after the month-long suspension of classes to fix the field and make sure that no other 'rebels' were there to destroy the school, they said we could finally go back tomorrow."

"Finally!" she groans, flopping down on her bed, but not before JD catches her before she hit the headboard.

She winces at the pain when be held her by her waist, where she got shot.

"Whoa, careful there," he tells her.

He helped her sit up as she clutched her side in pain.

"I'll get you some ice," JD says as he stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Don't let my parents know," Veronica reminded him, "just tell them I have a headache."

"Sure thing," he replied as he walked out of her room then closed the door behind him.

Once he left, Veronica reached for her diary and continued writing.

_One month has passed after the explosion and things became a bit...different. JD and I decided to keep our relationship as best friends. I never admitted it to him, but I felt hurt when he proposed the idea._

_He's been going into therapy with his psychiatrist, Dr. West, and JD had made a huge improvement. Apparently, their families have met before in Kansas. Speaking of which, JD told me that Dr. West's daughter will be transferring to Westerburg. I'm so not looking forward to that._

_It's not like I have something against new students, but as Heather Chandler described it to me before, new students give us a hint of bitterness and a lot of confidence when we approach them._

_It's like you want to give them the sense that they don't belong there and you want to show them what and how your reputation is at that place. Kind of like, seeking attention in a mean manner. But not all students are like that. And I'm not like that to all new students either. Could I write JD as an example?_

_Speaking of Heather Chandler, she's not dead. We only found out recently that she was just in a coma. No wonder they didn't hold a funeral for her. According to Heather Duke, who received the news from Chandler's parents, they wanted to see how Westerburg really 'cares' for their daughter._

_It's a miracle? Because when JD checked for her pulse, it wasn't there at all. Maybe it was just really faint? Kurt and Ram, however, are really dead and I don't wanna talk about them that much._

"Okay, I'm back," JD says, walking into the room with an ice pack in his hand.

"Thanks," Veronica tells him as she took the ice pack from his hand and pressed it to the wound on her waist.

She noticed him staring at the diary on her lap. "Memories, huh?"

Feeling herself blush, she closed the diary again.

JD sat down beside her.

"I've been wondering," he began, "do you write about the things we've done before in your diary?"

"What 'things'?" she asks him.

"The killings, the fake suicides, and I don't know...me?"

She chuckled softly, replying to him, "Yeah, I do. I write about them a lot."

"Until now?" he asks.

Veronica nodded, smiling at him.

"It's just that, my life has never been so dangerous and thrilling before you got here," she replied sheepishly.

"Is that a compliment?"

"Nope," she says with a laugh.

He poked her on the forehead, making her laugh even harder.

"What do you expect me to say?" Veronica asks amusedly, "I enjoy danger? I enjoy faking suicides and getting blown up? I enjoy getting shot by my boyfr—ex-boyfriend?"

"I don't regret it," JD tells her.

She smiled at him, "Me too."

Her eyes met his and she saw him smile back at her.

After everything that happened in between them, they decided to go back to being best friends.

If there was a chance that they could get back together, they'd take things slowly.

Although deep inside Veronica's heart, she felt sad at their agreement.

There were times where she had to admit that she still has a crush on JD whenever he jokes with her or smiles at her.

Everything he does to her makes her heart beat louder every time.

"Uhh, Ronnie?" he says, snapping her out of her thoughts, "I know I'm handsome and all but you can't keep staring at me forever to let me know that."

Veronica sat up, looking away from him, in an attempt to crush down the blush forming on her cheeks.

"So full of himself," she mutters, audible enough for him to hear it.

He smirked as he said, "I heard that Miss Sawyer, but you can't deny the truth."

"What makes you say that?"

"You were in love with me."

She rolled her eyes as she stood up from the bed and walked towards her desk, pretending to look for something.

"By the way, JD," she says, changing the topic, "when's your next appointment with the psychiatrist?"

He looked at her with a smirk on his face. "You're avoiding the topic, Veronica."

"Maybe," she countered playfully, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I caught you staring at me back then," he teases her, "when I fought Kurt and Ram."

"Oh really?" she said, "I was watching Kurt and Ram get beaten up."

"You're a bad liar you know that?"

"Back to topic, JD!"

The both of them ended up laughing at their little debate.

Once the laughter had died down, Veronica continued, "But really, when is your next appointment with...uhh, East?"

"You mean Dr. West?" JD asks.

"Yeah, that one."

"According to him, he said maybe next week, since his daughter is transferring to Westerburg," he replied.

Veronica turned to him. "Oh! Yeah you told me that before!"

"About that, well..." his expression started to change into a nervous one, "I was hoping if you could, you know, show her around. With you being the 'captain' of Westerburg and all that."

"You mean, the 'New Heather Chandler' as they call me?" she says with a playful smirk.

JD tried not to laugh at that, but failed at doing so.

Veronica rolled her eyes as she tightened the red scrunchie around her ponytail.

She listened as he spoke, "I still think you're beautiful as yourself, Veronica Sawyer."

Another blush forced its way on her face, but she responded by shaking her head in disagreement.

"As much as I wanna believe it, JD, I'm not. It may be how you see me, but it's not how I see myself," she tells him sadly.

He crawled over to her and pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head.

"Believe me, Ronnie," he murmurs, "someday, you will see that beauty in you."

He sat up straighter and added, "But I still think you're beautiful. You got a soul remember? You just—"

"Got to work hard on keeping it clean," they finished simultaneously.

He smiled at her as he ruffled her hair, "I'm glad you remembered."

Veronica felt her heart pound louder in her chest.

She liked it when JD did that; it was her weakness whenever they had an argument or something.

And she missed that.

But after suddenly realizing the position they were in and their state of 'relationship' right now, she backed away slowly.

JD felt hurt at that, but he didn't let all of his emotions show.

"Veronica,"

"My mom's probably waiting for us," she interrupted before he could speak any further, "we better get downstairs."

That's when JD finally snapped.

He grabbed her wrist as she stood up to leave.

"Ow! JD what the—"

"Veronica, why are you doing this?" he asks her, forcing himself not to break down.

She shot him a poker face with a response, "What are you talking about?"

"You're not like this."

She scoffed at him.

"Really JD?! That's what I've forced myself to believe when you became a serial-killing psychopath!" she countered.

"Me?!" he retorted, "You're the one who asked me for help!"

"Yeah, I never told you to _murder_ —"

JD covered her mouth with his hand, silencing her.

He leaned in to whisper-scold her, "Are you insane?! If anyone hears us, you're gonna get both of us in big trouble!"

She grabbed his arm and pulled it off her face.

Ignoring his rants, she crawled over to the window near her bed and peeked out to see if anyone heard them.

She first started with the trees, but no one was climbing nor hiding there.

She looked next over to the sides of the house, finding nothing either.

When Veronica looked down the window, she saw a ghastly pale face staring right at her.

She let out a terrified scream, bringing herself backwards and startling JD.

"What happened?! What did you see?!" he asks, looking nervous, but not as scared as Veronica, as well.

Veronica didn't reply. Instead, her whole body went tense, especially when the visitor phased through the walls and placed a hand on her head.

"Wow, Veronica. Scared much? And I thought you finally got used to seeing me around," the figure spoke to her.

Heather Chandler, was standing right behind her.

And Veronica was the only one who could see her, for now.

"What's wrong, Sawyer? Surprised to see me again?" Heather says with a smirk.

"Why are you here?" Veronica asks quietly, low enough to make sure JD won't hear her.

"Just taking a small visit," Heather replied, "and to let you know that **it's time** , Veronica."

"Time for what?"

But before Heather could reply, JD stepped in to interrupt Veronica's thoughts.

"Veronica, what happened?!" he asks, still scared from her sudden silence.

She snapped back to reality then shook her head.

"There's nothing, don't worry," she replied quietly.

"Are you sure.?!"

She nodded, but he still looked doubtful.

"Ronnie, you were quiet for a while. And you screamed earlier," he pointed out.

"I just saw a spider..." she lied.

"I don't believe you."

Veronica looked back to Heather for backup. But when she turned around, she had already left.

Just as when she was about to come up with another lie to JD, her mom had called them for dinner.

 _"Veronica! JD! You two kids better get here before the food gets cold!"_ her Mom hollered.

Veronica secretly sighed inwardly in relief. Her Mom just saved her life.

Before JD could say another word, she walked right past him and straight out the room.

She can deal with their awkward situation at dinner.


	2. Where Everyone Freaks Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone just loves to freak out eh?

**Chapter 2 (Where Everyone Freaks Out)**

 

 

"There you are, kids!" Mrs. Sawyer says cheerfully as Veronica and JD walked into the dining room, "I made some spaghetti!"

"With lots of oregano," Veronica muttered.

JD, however, was hesitant as he stepped in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer, I can leave if you want me to—"

"Oh there's no need for that, JD," Mrs. Sawyer assures him.

She turned to Veronica and winked at her before turning back to JD, "Besides, I think Veronica here is really happy to have you over for dinner."

The girl instantly blushed.

"Uhh, I'm really okay if JD wants to leave. We never know if something urgent is happening," she protested, turning to him for backup, "right?"

He turned to them and said, "I don't have a problem with staying."

"Well, the more, the merrier!" Mr. Sawyer pipes in, looking up from his newspaper.

JD sat down next to Veronica, who kept her eyes on her plate of spaghetti.

She felt his eyes on her, but she forced herself not to let him get to her.

The talk they had earlier was troubling enough and all she wanted to do was to forget about it.

"You know, staring at me wouldn't really give you an answer," Veronica told him flatly.

"Wasn't expecting one," he says with a shrug.

All of them said a few words of thanks before eating.

Veronica's parents were the only ones talking to each other so far.

When they'd ask their daughter about something, she'd reply simply and return to eating.

Her thoughts are simply in a disarray right now.

She's still trying to adjust to everything, especially after she and JD managed to get away from triple homicide and attempted murder.

It was a really messed up school year for her and all of those events happened in only three months of school.

To the point that after all of those events, JD has changed so much that she could barely think that he was still the guy who murdered her classmates.

"About school, you two, I've heard that you're finally going back tomorrow," Mrs. Sawyer spoke, interrupting Veronica's thoughts.

"Wha—Oh, yeah. We are. Principal Gowan said that the school can function properly now for classes," she replied.

Mr. Sawyer decided to join in the conversation, "I was wondering what could've happened to your school which made everyone suspended for a month..."

JD and Veronica exchanged worried glances. No way in life are they going to bring up _that_.

"We have no idea either, Dad," she lied, taking another bite out of her pasta.

Mrs. Sawyer noticed her daughter's uneasiness, so she asked her, "Do you want me to make you something else?"

Veronica looked at her stomach then replied, "It's fine, Mom, the food is great."

"And healthy!" Mr. Sawyer added, "No way are we going to raise—"

"DAD!" Veronica interjects, glancing worriedly at JD, who was completely confused.

Facing away from him, she mouthed to her dad, "He doesn't know."

"Raise what, Mr. Sawyer?" JD asks him.

"—uhh, Ronnie! Yeah! We can't raise our precious little Veronica here if she ain't eating healthy foods!" he replied.

 _"Smooth recovery, Dad. Real smooth, but it's okay enough."_ Veronica thought.

Before she thought the dinner could get even more awkward, her parents started talking to JD.

"JD, right?" Mrs. Sawyer asks as JD nodded, "Veronica here has told us so much about you!"

The pair blushed in embarrassment.

"MOM!" "...I never knew she'd talk about me personally..." they spoke at the same time.

Ignoring her daughter's protests, Mrs. Sawyer continued, "Well she wasn't wrong when she said that you're someone she can always count on!"

"And she says you're very protective of her, which is good," Mr. Sawyer added.

Veronica blushed deeply, avoiding eye contact with JD.

She was somehow relieved that her parents did not say that she kept telling them how good-looking JD is and how they were dating and—

"...You really think of me like that?" he asks her quietly.

She blushed even harder as she nodded slowly.

Turning back to her parents, JD spoke, "I just want Veronica to be safe. I really care about her and I would do anything to make her happy—OW!"

He was cut off when Veronica punched him in the shoulder.

"Say any of those one more time and I'll drop you off the window," she hissed.

"Veronica!" they all exclaimed at her.

But JD was grinning at her.

"At least I know I fell for you," he murmured, making her scream internally.

\---

"So, sweetie, is there someone special in your life right now?" Mrs. Sawyer asks, and at the same time, Veronica and JD almost choked on their pasta.

"W-Wha—N-No one, Mom!" Veronica stammered, blushing furiously.

"Are you sure? You look really embarrassed—"

"There's no one," she says, doing her best to keep a straight face.

"If you say so..." Mrs. Sawyer says, who saw JD's slightly hurt expression, "but you know, Ronnie..."

"Hmm?"

"If you're ever running out of ideas, you can always date JD," Mrs. Sawyer tells her daughter, who actually froze in her place.

JD reacted quickly.

"I don't think that's necessary, Mrs. Sawyer," he said, "Veronica doesn't deserve to be with someone like me."

"Why not?" the girl asks him, looking slightly offended.

They knew exactly why but they couldn't just bring up the topic in front of other people.

Especially in front of Veronica's parents.

"You know why," he muttered.

"But I thought the two of you were dating before," Mrs. Sawyer commented.

"We _were_ , but..."

"I broke things off with him," Veronica interrupted JD.

He felt bitter and sad at how she said it.

Hearing the real reason why she did it coming out of her own mouth would be even worse.

Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer noticed the awkward exchange between the two teens.

"We'll leave you two alone for a bit," Mr. Sawyer says calmly as he stood up.

"Aren't you going to finish eating?" Veronica asks her parents.

"We can bring the pasta," Mrs. Sawyer replied as she walked out of the room along with her husband.

The silence stood in between JD and Veronica until she spoke, "You know, JD, any girl out there would want to be with you if they just got to know you better."

 _"Like me, for example,"_ she added in her thoughts.

She heard him chuckle beside her.

"Ronnie, you're forgetting who I am. I'm obviously the 'new kid that Kurt and Ram beat up before they died' and all that," he says, adding emphasis on the word 'died.'

"And they're dead. So?"

"Bad idea, Sawyer. Bad idea."

"Aww come on," Veronica pouted, "maybe you can view Westerburg from a different perspective—"

"A worse one," he interrupts, "and it's been nothing but huge trouble anyways."

She frowned at him. "Even me?"

His expression quickly turned into guilt and worry.

"T-That's not what I meant!" he assures her, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Veronica."

"I don't get it," she tells him, "you said that we shouldn't be together anymore."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it changes what I've said before," he replied, taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently.

She smiled faintly at the small gesture, but she appreciated it.

He knew exactly how to comfort her at the right times.

But after their 'breakup', her heart ached every time he did those gestures to her.

She felt afraid whenever he becomes affectionate towards her. Other than his psychopathic tendencies, which are now buried in the past, she had also been scared and disheartened that those actions he's doing to her mean nothing at all to him.

Yet, it meant the world to her.

"PSYCHO TRENCHCOAT KID MAKING A MOVE! PUNCH IT IN!!!"

Veronica jolted backwards when she saw Kurt and Ram laughing at her and JD from the other side of the table.

"Then they take it to the bedroom~" Ram added mischievously.

Kurt had the same maniac grin and replied, "OHHH I know where that's going!"

Veronica stared at them as if they were joking or not.

They were a pair of horny teenagers and now is not the perfect time to add something even more ruinous to this night.

She broke free from JD's grip and bolted towards her bedroom.

She could hear him follow her, but she walked faster.

Kurt and Ram followed them too.

"Look Ram! We do have these ghost powers! They're gonna do it!" Kurt shouted.

"Veronica what's wrong?" JD asks, but before he could get an answer, the girl slammed the door right in his face.

The two ghosts laughed at what happened.

"REJECTED!!!" they yelled at the highest volume they could muster.

While JD, who was completely oblivious to the two ghosts behind him, continued knocking on Ronnie's door and bombarded her with questions.

"What happened? Why are you locking yourself in? Did I do something wrong???"

"Forget it, JD."

"Veronica stop being so stubborn!"

She scoffed from the other side, "Says the one who's pestering me non-stop when I just went into my room!"

"Open the door," he ordered her.

From inside, her body tensed at those words.

The last time he told her to open the door countless of times was when he went over to the same room she was in.

And he was there to either kill her or convince her to destroy Westerburg High.

She closed her eyes for a while, trying to calm herself down.

Then she told JD, "It's best if you go home..."

"But Veronica—"

She had it. She was so done with dealing with him.

She can deal with him tomorrow, just not tonight.

Inhaling deeply, she yelled at him at the top of her lungs, "JUST FUCK OFF!!!"

Her voice practically echoed through the whole house but she didn't care.

Either JD leaves or everyone would have to suffer her rage because of...

"Okay, okay! I'm going, but please calm down! Geez!" he tells her then he turns to walk away.

Then he left.

"You two are so complicated, you know?"

Veronica almost let out another shriek, but not before suddenly remembering that her parents were just downstairs.

She forced herself to keep quiet and once she has calmed down, she spoke, "Would you _please_ stop doing that.?!"

"Doing what?" Heather says with a shrug, "Being a friend and telling you that JD's only gonna end up hurting your feelings?"

"What do you mean?"

She hovered over to Veronica's desk and looked at the pictures of her and JD.

"I know you two spent a lot of great memories together," Heather spoke softly, "but I'm warning you not to get too close to him, especially in your state of relationship right now."

"W h a t?"

"What I'm saying is, maybe he hasn't gotten rid of his psychopath personality. It would be hard to trust someone who was once a killer, right?"

"Don't remind me," Veronica replied with a small chuckle, "but it's never impossible."

"You sure?"

Veronica was surprised at Heather's expression. She usually wasn't like this when talking to other people.

But what confused her was that, why was Heather acting so nice to her and was actually concerned about her?

The ghost noticed her puzzled expression and answered for her, "I'm not usually like this, but after seeing what happened to you, Heather Duke, McNamara, Martha Dump—Dunnstock, and to all of Westerburg, I've decided to be a friend this time. A friend that I never was when I had the chance to."

She looked at her then said, "I don't think you're like that."

"You didn't have to lie."

"I'm not," she continued, "because you've said it yourself that you care. It's not considered wrong when you actually mean it."

"Says the one who denies that JD loves you," Heather snapped, "that guy is still head-over-heels in love with you!"

"He's not!" Veronica says defensively.

"He is!"

"He's not!"

"He is!"

"HE'S NOT!!!"

"HE IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP HEATHER!!!" Veronica screamed.

Heather rolled her eyes and said, "Your parents are going to freak out if they keep hearing you scream all night! They'd send you to a hospital if you keep doing that!"

Veronica poked the base of her stomach as gently as she could, "I'll tell them it's because of this little thing."

"Are you saying that you're hungry?"

She shook her head in response.

"Hormones and stuff," she replied.

"Hormones? I don't get it!"

"Here I thought you knew everything, huh, Heather?" she tells her, "Curious much?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Says the college party girl."

"Just get to the point already!"

"I'm pregnant with an ex-psychopath's baby," Veronica says as if it was no big deal.

She swore she saw Heather's eyes widen and she looked like she was gonna pass out.

That is, if ghosts do pass out.

"VERONICA SAWYER IF YOU ARE PULLING ANOTHER PRANK ON ME, I SWEAR I'LL—"

"It's not a joke, Heather. I really am pregnant," Veronica told her.

The ghost was speechless for a few minutes, as expected.

Until she finally spoke, "H-HOW LONG?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING, YOU BITCH?!?!"

"Because I thought you knew!" Veronica scolded her, "Weren't you listening when I said I was going to be really sick because of my condition?!"

"I didn't think you actually meant it!" Heather protested, "H-How did this happen?!"

"Uhhh, you know, how biology works—"

"I KNOW THAT! BUT WHAT I'M ASKING IS HOW CAN THAT BABY SURVIVE AFTER GETTING SLIGHTLY EXPOSED TO AN EXPLOSION, HAVING ITS MOTHER SHOT BY AN ACTUAL GUN, AND HAVING A PSYCHOPATH FATHER?!?!" Heather was really freaking out at this point.

"Uhh okay, one, please calm down," Veronica tells her, "two, JD doesn't know—"

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM?!?!"

"Of course not! What do you think I'll do? Drop off the responsibility on him saying that he's gonna be a father?!"

"WELL DUH!"

Veronica place her head in her hands, groaning in despair.

_"Dear Diary, please tell someone else to deal with Heather's anger because I'm not sure if this is considered as concern anymore."_

"But you know, just because you guys aren't together now doesn't mean that he never loved you—he tried to kill all of the people who hurt you. Besides, he still chose to be friends with you instead of pushing you away," Heather quoted wistfully, finally calming herself down.

"That's the point, Heather," Veronica replied sadly, "JD and I are just friends..."

_"And you have no idea how much I want it to be more than that."_

\---

JD sighs as he entered his room.

Veronica has been acting...strange lately. He's been observing it for throughout the month now, but he still couldn't get it!

She's been moody awfully a lot and whenever he'd ask her what's wrong, she shrugs it off.

He was starting to wonder if it was because of all the wrong things he's done to her and that she hated him.

His heart ached at the thought of Veronica hating him.

He'd do anything to keep her safe after almost losing her.

~~~

_JD watched as Veronica walked over to Heather Duke._

_It was right after the explosion happened and everyone else in the cafeteria were screaming and crying out in terror._

_After seeing all of that, he actually felt the tiniest bit of guilt. He didn't want to explain why but that's what he felt._

_Instead, he focused on Veronica, who pulled off Heather Duke's red scrunchie and tied it to her own her instead._

_While Duke was complaining about the scrunchie, Veronica shot him a worried glance, but he mouthed to her, "You can do it."_

_She smiled back at him and gathered all her courage as she stood up on top of a nearby chair._

_"EVERYONE!" she shouted, "Please calm down! Screaming or whining won't do anything! Before our principal can make further announcements, it's best not to stress ourselves on this!"_

_Everyone else quieted down._

_"Listen guys, now's not the time to panic," she continued, "neither it is for blaming it all on other students."_

_A random nerd says, "But everyone here keeps dying!"_

_"Not everyone," Veronica replied, "you're all alive now, right? So don't waste your lives on provoking others to kill themselves. That's why Heather Chandler, Kurt, and Ram died, right?"_

_"Right!"_

_All of the students were cheering for Veronica and clapping for her._

_"Uhh, one question, Miss Sawyer," a male student asks, "why are you all covered in blood?"_

_She just gave him a fake smile, "Science Experiment."_

_Though she looked calm and collected, JD could sense something was wrong._

_She was clutching her side the whole time, which was understandable because of the gunshot._

_But there was something odd about the blood dripping past her thighs and—_

_His thoughts have dissipated when Veronica lost balance, but she quickly regained it before falling off._

_He walked over to help her, but then Heather McNamara shouted, "SOMEONE BRING HER TO THE HOSPITAL!"_

_Heather Duke wanted to ask her why, but then Mac pointed to the blood in Veronica's lower half._

_Duke gasped and nodded her head. Turning to the other students, she yelled, "Well? What are you losers waiting for?! Get an ambulance!"_

_The other students started racing to a nearby payphone while Veronica sat down, holding her stomach this time tightly._

_JD sat down beside her, "Are you okay?! What's happening to you?!"_

_She was getting weaker, "N-Need to...l-leave....now..."_

_McNamara walked over to them, "She needs to be hospitalized now but the ambulance won't be here in less than twenty more minutes!"_

_"I'll bring her myself," JD says as he scooped Veronica in his arms, carrying her all the way out of the school._

_She was a bit heavy but he didn't care._

_When they finally reached his motorbike, he set her down in the front._

_He sat behind her to support her from behind and placed a helmet on her head._

_"W-What about you...?" she asks faintly as he started the engine._

_"Ain't worrying about that now," he replied as he drove off._

_\---_

_"Is she okay?" JD asks as the doctor walked out of the room where Veronica was in._

_"Her condition is stable so there is nothing else to worry about. Just keep her away from stress, alcohol, overexerting physical activities, and junk food so she'll be fine," the doctor replied, adjusting her eyeglasses._

_"Can I know what her condition is?"_

_"That depends on the patient herself, sir," she answered, "you can go ask her if you want. But before that, may I know what is your relationship to the patient?"_

_"I'm her ex-boyfriend."_

_"Ah, well congratulations, Mr. Dean; you can go visit her right now."_

_"Wha—"_

_But before JD could say another word, the doctor opened the door to the room and pushed him inside._

_"Hey..."_

_His eyes darted over to Veronica, who has been cleaned up and had an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth._

_"Hey Ronnie," he greeted as he walked towards her, "you feeling better?"_

_"Definitely," she replied, trying to sit up. But JD kept her laying down._

_"Veronica, don't force yourself. You should rest," he tells her._

_"I have like, two weeks of staying in the hospital so they could monitor my condition," she says amusedly._

_He chuckled with her as he stroked her head lovingly._

_"Very funny. But what did the doctor say to you? Are you really that sick?" he asks._

_"Only for around eight more months," she replied._

_His eyes widened at her, "Eight more months?! What happened?!"_

_Her eyes avoided his' but she still spoke, "The bullet wound got infected and it has to be treated with the proper antibiotics and other medicines. I also have to be more careful with myself since I'll be very fragile nowadays."_

_"But you'll be okay, right?"_

_Veronica nodded at him._

_"Yeah, I will be. So don't worry," she says, kissing his cheek._

_He gave her a small smile. They weren't together anymore but the spark in between them still felt...powerful in a way that he's still attracted to her and vice versa._

_"Veronica..."_

_"Right, I'm sorry," she mumbles, "I keep forgetting."_

_"Do you want to just stay friends?" he asks her, "Or do you want to be together? Start anew? I don't know my place when it comes to you."_

_She thought for a while, looking at him from time to time._

_They were both silently thinking, until JD spoke, "How about we take things slow? Let's build our relationship on trust and by bonding with one another from time to time. As friends. Then if you want to be more than friends, let's do it. So?"_

_"I'd like that," Veronica replied with a smile._

~~~

JD let out another sigh as he stared outside his window.

He got a cigarette from his pocket and started smoking.

Did he really make the right choice? Does Veronica even want to get back together with him?

He wished that he could just ask her that without getting hurt in the end.

Because damn did he love her so much.

\---

A soft knock rang through Veronica's door.

She stood up from her bed and walked over to the door to open it.

"Oh hey, Mom. Is there something you need?" she asks.

"Ronnie...about your pregnancy, have you told JD yet?" Mrs. Sawyer asks her from outside the door.

Veronica shook her head sadly.

"I just can't bring myself to tell him," she explained, "how much more can I trust him with _this_ if he just chose to be friends with me?"

"But how is he going to take responsibility for that child?! Both of the baby's parents should be there for them!" Mrs. Sawyer exclaims.

"Mom, it'll be fine. I'll tell him soon, once I know he can be trusted enough for this baby," Veronica says, as she closed the door.

She walked back to her desk and started writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary,  
JD's always said that our love is God. And God just created a gift for us. Our love has made a living being that will forever be tied to our lives as we know it. But if JD still loves me...can he love his own child too? Or would he choose to take them away from me?_


	3. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD have the talk they've been waiting for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! ;-; and sorry for only 2K+ words because of writer's block
> 
> #StillAdjusting
> 
> Shout-out to all of you readers supporting this story aaaaaa I love ya'll ❤️❤️❤️

**Chapter 3 (Guilt)**

 

 

_JD looked around and realized that he was back at Westerburg._

_But there was something different._

_He was on the same lot, but the school building was no longer standing there._

_It was just a pile of bricks, cement, and more debris, surrounded by the thick cloud of smoke coming from the rising fire._

_Every other student's blood stained the pieces of the now-destroyed school walls and ceilings, marking the death of each one._

_JD suddenly heard very familiar cries from behind him. He turned around to see who was with him._

_His heart almost stopped when he saw Veronica right in front of him._

_She was crying while her gaze was fixated on him._

_"Y-You...you killed them..." she spoke shakily._

_"I...did?" JD asks, feeling confused about what she was talking about._

_Veronica glared at him and pure rage flared in her eyes._

_She stood up then yelled, "OF COURSE YOU DID! WHERE DO YOU THINK WESTERBURG IS NOW, HUH?! HELL?! IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR IT, JUST GO THERE AND BURN YOUR DAMN SOUL!"_

_"Veronica—"_

_"No, JD," she spoke vehemently, "don't you ever talk to me ever again. And I'll make sure of that."_

_She pulled out a gun from the pocket of her blazer._

_Handing it to JD, she spoke, "Shoot me."_

_Those two words filled JD with fear._

_She was asking him to kill her like a small child asking for some candy._

_As expected, he answered in a low tone, **"No."**_

_A scoff escaped her mouth before saying, "What's wrong, Jason Dean? Are you actually **scared**?"_

_She didn't expect him to answer, so she continued, "I don't remember you being scared when you let me give Heather Chandler the wrong cup, killing Kurt and Ram with your 'ich luge' bullets, threatening to murder Heather Duke, blowing up the whole school, and of course, breaking into my house to **kill me**!"_

_"But I didn't kill you," he told her, "if I did, them why are you here right now?"_

_Veronica let out a deep laugh, "Oh, don't be stupid, Jason. We both know that we never loved each other. It was all for **revenge**."_

_She placed the gun in JD's hands, intertwining her fingers with his._

_"I'll say hi to God for you," she spoke as they both pulled the trigger._

_"NO—"_

_Bang!_

\---

"JD?! JD wake up!!!"

He woke up with a startled gasp, accidentally bumping into whoever was on top of him.

"Ow!"

He opened his eyes even more and saw Veronica sitting on top of him.

"Veronica?! What are you doing in my room—again?!" he blurted out.

"First things first, I'm not here to fuck you!" she replied, shuddering at the sudden memory, "Second, I was trying to wake you up! I was wondering why you weren't breathing, JD, I thought you were dead!"

He stared at her for a moment. She really looked shaken and terrified from what happened to him.

"What do you mean I wasn't breathing? I was just asleep," he says in confusion.

"I-I kept waking you up earlier," she explained, "but you didn't move at all. I checked for your pulse, but I could barely feel anything. JD, I was so scared, I..."

"I'm sorry...I didn't know you were coming over," he told her as he sat up, which made her calm down.

"You scared me," she told him.

He let out a sad chuckle, "Don't I always?"

She looked at him as if he was joking. "What was so special about your dream that almost stopped you from waking up?"

JD felt his guilt consume him again.

He couldn't really tell Veronica all of that, right? He can't just say, 'hey Ronnie, I killed you in my dream because you hated me so much'

It wasn't new. Ever since the incident at Westerburg, he would have nightmares almost every night.

But this nightmare terrified him, making him afraid that what if that could've happened if he bombed Westerburg? What if he actually killed...

No, he couldn't let that happen. He was glad enough that it never did, but if Veronica ever gets in danger because of him...how could he protect her?

He would do anything for Veronica, just as long as she's safe and away from harm. But he keeps ending up being the reason why she gets hurt in the first place.

His love for her is that powerful. He'd rather die than see her sad or upset and he'd be more than ready to pull the trigger.

But never once in his life has he ever heard Veronica say that she loves him. Why would she? Their relationship never started from love anyways.

It was born from desperation, anger, and revenge.

But he meant what he said when he told her that he loves her. If the darn gun wasn't in his hand, then maybe she could've believed him.

Maybe...if he was just a better person...

He was blinded to believe that _their_ love is God.

But it was only _his_ love for her.

Had she ever told him she loved him? No. Did she always avoid the topic when he asks her or teases her about it? Yes.

She would never say those three words to him. What reason is there for her to? He's obviously messed up her life enough, right?

Tears threatened to force their way out of JD's eyes, but he ignored them.

Veronica leaned in closer and asked, "JD...is there something wrong..?"

When he didn't respond, she placed a hand on his cheek and felt him trembling.

Her thumb involuntarily brushed off a few tears that fell from his eyes.

"Hey...you can tell me anything. I won't judge, I promise..." she tells him softly.

She was taken by surprise when JD hugged her tightly.

He buried his face into her hair, holding her close to him. Veronica hugged him back, taking comfort in his warm body.

She could feel him crying on her, but she didn't mind.

Instead, she kept murmuring, "It's okay, JD...whatever it is, I'm here for you..."

\---

They sat there for a few more minutes, just taking in one's comfort in each other's arms.

Veronica felt a bit confused, but she knew that JD just needed some time.

Whatever he kept from her would remain hidden unless he tells her.

And she respects that.

".....I'm sorry for everything, Veronica."

She pulled away slowly to look at him.

His eyes were red from crying and there were slightly dark circles under his eyes.

He looked like he hasn't been getting enough sleep lately, yet his dream today had kept him sleeping for who knows how long.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asks quietly.

He reached for her hands and held them in his.

He took a deep breath before speaking, "Ronnie, I know I've said this countless of times before...but...I'm sorry, for everything that I've done to you. I get why you probably hate me now."

"And about the killings," he continued, "I know I can't do anything about the past. But I do know that I want to fix things with you. At least, be friends? With no anger or hard feelings in between us? I just...well..."

Veronica felt a pang of guilt and sadness in her heart as she watched JD fall into tears.

She has never seen him this broken before. Not even when they were still together.

He would always claim that he was numb and that the pain gives him clarity.

But he was just a human being too, and he has feelings.

She looked down at her stomach and begged for whatever strength their unborn child could give her.

She didn't know how to comfort him no matter now much she wanted to.

"JD..." Veronica began softly, "I don't hate you. I care about you more than you think...and, if you don't want to talk about this anymore, it's fine..."

"It's not that...actually, I do want to talk things out with you," JD replied, "but if you don't want to, then I assume that it's okay too."

Veronica answered, "You're right, let's talk things out."

\---

This was it, the moment JD has always been waiting for and afraid of.

And he may or may not mess up this opportunity to fix things.

He mumbled, "I'll start?"

"Sure thing," Veronica replied.

JD calmed himself down before he began, "Veronica Sawyer, I'm really sorry for forcing you into all of this...drama, and I ended up ruining your first months of school. What I did has no justification, but I'll do anything to make things right in the present and in the future."

"I'm also sorry for not being the best boyfriend that time," he continued, "or at least a decent one because I've never really done relationships before. If I could just be normal for you, I'd do it. If I could change for you, I'd also do it. Anything to gain back your trust in me."

"And maybe someday...I wouldn't be the JD you've once known..." he finished.

His eyes met Veronica's, which were filled with tears.

She noticed them quickly and brushed them off at once.

"Sorry for the waterworks," she says sheepishly, "It's just that I've never heard you open up like that before."

"Well...it's the first time I've done it in a long time," he replied, "dreadful etiquette, I know."

"Is it my turn?" she asks him.

He motioned for her to go ahead.

She started speaking, "Everything we've done before can never be changed. The drama you've put me in...sure it was dangerous, but if it didn't happen, then how else would I have gotten to know you?"

JD looked at her sadly, "But you could've known me without the need for me to be dangerous."

Veronica spoke, "If you were normal, do you think I would've talked to you in the first place?"

"I..." he was at loss for words, "well, what do you think?"

She snuggled up to him, making him flinch involuntarily out of embarrassment.

"JD, I talked to you back then at the 7-11, not because you were 'normal' when I first met you, but because something in you made you 'real' and I...well, I guess I gotta admit I liked you back then," she explained.

"You liking _me_ that time in the cafeteria..?" he says incredulously.

"Don't believe me?" Veronica asks, pouting at him, "I really was amazed at how you fought back against Kurt and Ram."

"Well, like I said before, the extreme always seems to make an impression," he replied, "and you, however, are also extreme."

"What makes you say that?"

"You wouldn't have been able to impress me either if you didn't have that adorable soul inside of you. It's what makes you...well, you," he explained, making her blush brightly.

"You want a confession?" she asks him.

"Lay it on me."

"I was scared when you said you wanted to continue killing people at Westerburg," she confessed, "because you've lost control and I thought that if you kept going...you might lose your soul."

JD was silent for a moment after she said those words.

He didn't mean for her to be scared, but then again, who wouldn't be scared of a killer?

"I'm so sorry, Ronnie," he tells her, "I know I've messed up big time."

"So have I," she replied, playing with the hem of her shirt where her stomach lays underneath.

 _"I wasn't careful enough when this little baby was made. I took the wrong pills by mistake and now I have to pay for its consequences..."_ she added to her thoughts.

"We both did," he told her, "but you fixed those things."

"I didn't, because if I hadn't decided to take revenge on Heather Chandler, then none of this chaos would've happened," she explained.

JD looked down for a while. Veronica believes that everything that happened was her fault although it was really his.

He knew she grabbed the wrong cup, but he never told her.

He lied to her about those ich luge bullets just so that he could kill Kurt and Ram.

And worse of all, he tried to kill her himself and planned to blow up the whole school.

After a few more seconds of thinking about his sins, he finally asked, "I know it's impossible, considering all of the things I've done...but if I were to ask you...will you ever forgive me?"

\---

Veronica looked at him, her heart overflowing from all the pain that he had caused her.

She wasn't really that angry at him, in fact, a part of her enjoyed those killings.

But she did feel guilty for ending two people's lives and putting one on the bridge in between life and death.

So she had no idea what to say to JD. Although deep in her heart, it was already screaming 'Yes.'

A hand squeezed hers gently as she snapped back to reality.

"I understand if you can't give me an answer right now," JD tells her softly, "I can wait, no pressure."

That made Veronica feel even more guilty.

He's trying to improve, right? He's doing all he can to change for the better.

Even if his protective personality does resurface at times, he does his best to keep himself in control.

And he is changing.

When Veronica gathered all her thoughts and thought about everything thoroughly, she finally answered, "I forgive you, JD."

His eyes widened in shock when she said those four words.

"Y-You do..?" he stammered.

"Yeah," she replied with a small smile, "you deserve another chance."

\---

JD was simply internally screaming and freaking out right now.

He finally earned Veronica's forgiveness.

After one month of waiting and contemplating if she'll ever choose to forgive him...

All of it paid off.

"Thanks Veronica," he says sheepishly, "I have no idea what to say..."

She shot him an amused grin, "Aren't you going to ask why I'm here in the first place?"

Welp.

"Oh, right....so, uhh, what made you go here at five in the morning?" he asks, "I didn't hear you go in through the window."

"It's because I didn't."

He shot her a surprised look, "Whoa, is this real? Veronica Sawyer, the girl who used to keep breaking into my room after destroying my window lock, finally used the front door?!"

She rolled her eyes as she replied, "Yeah, so? I can't keep climbing stuff now that I'm—"

She stopped herself before she said anything else.

JD looked at her in confusion, "That you're...?"

"...nothing. Anyways..."

He watched as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she replied, "About last night too...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like that. I was just so stressed out and everything that I—"

"Don't worry, apology accepted, and, I get it. Why do you think I order a slurpee just to calm myself down?" he jokes, making her sigh in relief.

Then she suddenly stood up.

"Speaking of slurpees, I bought you one. And it's in the freezer so don't worry about it melting," she told him with a grin on her face.

He looked at her in shock and suddenly felt even more guilty.

"Wha—When did you get one? Ronnie, you didn't have to—"

"Consider it as a peace offering for last night," Veronica interrupted him as she showed her puppy-dog eyes at him, "please?"

"I...uh..."

"Please, JD? I got your favorite flavor actually. Coke, right?" she added, "I want to see you smile."

JD wanted to die. Right now.

He didn't expect her to go to a 7-Eleven store at around four in the morning just to get a slurpee for him!

But then again, this girl is Veronica Sawyer, a girl who shouldn't be underestimated at all circumstances.

"...Fine!" he says, making her cheer in triumphant.

"But I'm paying you back and I'm also going to get you a slurpee," he added before she could say anything else.

Veronica just smiled at him as she took him by the hand then said, "That works for me."

They both laughed as she pulled JD up from the bed.

"But before we go..." she says, eyeing him from head-to-toe, "we are starting school—again—today, so maybe we should get changed? In new outfits?"

"What's wrong with my regular trenchcoat ensemble?" JD asks her.

"Nothing, I just...I wanted to try something new. For the both of us. You know, like a fresh start?" she suggests.

He thought about it for a while, then he says, "There's nothing wrong with it, so, I'm in."

Veronica squealed in excitement while JD gave her an amused chuckle.

"Goodbye September 1st," she says, tying the red scrunchie in her hair, "hello November 6!"

"Oh, and Ronnie?"

"Yeah?"

"About why I wasn't breathing earlier..." JD paused to smile at her, "It's because you take my breath away."

He walked into the bathroom to get changed, leaving a furiously blushing Veronica in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trivia:** September 1 1989 was a friday .-.
> 
> Nov 6 1989 is the first monday of the month
> 
> (And a certain someone's birthday too ;) )
> 
> Also if we get:  
> 2x = 500 - 400 kudos, I have a special surprise awaiting ya'll


	4. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to art-at-night.tumblr.com for helping me write this chapter! :3
> 
> This story is a part of the "We're Meant to Be" series, inspired by a song I've written before.
> 
>  **Trivia 1:** Apparently, Ryan McCartan wrote a song titled "You're the One For Me" which was originally going to be the title of the sequel for this book lmao and I freaked out when I saw it.

**Chapter 4 (New Beginnings)**

 

 

"JD stay still!"

"Nope!"

"I have to trim it!"

"I'm not letting you!"

Veronica groaned in frustration, "Could you at least get a shorter coat?"

"I don't have one," JD says flatly.

"So let me trim it!" she protests, tackling him to the ground.

He tried getting her small body off him, but she made sure he was laying still.

"Veronica!" he whined while she sat on him with a pair of scissors in one hand and her other hand was keeping JD in place.

Carefully, she cut through the fabric of his trenchcoat, making it only up to above his knee-level.

He watched in amazement and fear as she managed to trim it perfectly.

"I paid a lot for that, you know," he scolded her.

"And I nearly died trying to save you," she retorted as she cut the last piece of fabric, leaving a weap of black cloth laying on the floor.

"What the fu—do I have to make a grave for my coat now?" he asks sarcastically.

Veronica shrugged, "If you want to. I'm not stopping you if you want to honor your precious trenchcoat when you have more than ten left in your closet."

JD eyed her suspiciously, "Veronica Sawyer, have you been snooping in my closet again?"

"Maybe..?"

"Ronnie!"

She just ended up laughing at him while he sighs in disbelief.

After noticing how annoyed and embarrassed he is, she decided to speak to him, "JD, relax. It's not like it's the first time I've ever gone through your wardrobe."

"Wait—WHAT?!"

"Yep," she replied, walking over to the closet, "the second time starts now."

Veronica opened the closet doors and began hunting through JD's clothes, while he ran over to her trying to stop her.

But she closed the closet doors slightly, leaving room for her only.

He tried pulling her out of there, but she didn't budge.

"Nice try," she teases.

"Geez, Ronnie, have you ever heard about privacy?!" JD exclaims, "First you break into my room—"

"So did you," she interjects playfully as she continued going through his wardrobe.

He rolled his eyes then he continued, "second, you forced me into therapy—"

"For your own good."

"And now you're raiding my closet!" he whined.

"I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for your stupid long trenchcoats!" Veronica snapped, "You could trip!"

JD stepped closer to her, "I do not—"

His foot got caught in the black wrap of cloth that Veronica cut from his coat, and in a matter of seconds, he tripped, dragging her along down with him.

Her body was sprawled on top of him with her face close to his.

"JD what the fuck?!?!"

"Sorry!"

"Told you so!" she says dryly.

He stood up then said, "I wouldn't have tripped if you didn't cut it."

But as soon as he helped her up, she clutched her side tightly.

"Ow! It hurts!" she cried, placing her arms over her lower stomach protectively.

JD's attention snapped to her. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and carried her all the way to the bed.

His irritation was replaced with worry.

"Where does it hurt? Should I get you some ice?" he asks her.

"I...I just need to calm down for a bit..." she tells him, "but there are a few medicine capsules in my bag."

"Medicine capsules?" he asks her questioningly, "What for?"

"Just please get them!"

He felt suspicious about what happened to her but he decided to brush it off.

Spotting her bag near his bedroom door, he opened it and began searching for the medicine capsules.

He found a ziplock full of white and blue capsules.

"Are these the ones you're looking for?" he asks, raising the plastic bag.

She nodded weakly as he walked over to her.

He gave her the ziplock then he grabbed a cup of water that was placed on the end table beside his bed.

"Here," he says, handing her the cup of water as she consumed one of the capsules.

"Thank you," she told him.

"Don't worry about it," he says, smiling at her in relief, "but if you don't mind me asking, what are those for?"

Veronica's mind went blank.

"What..?"

"You just fell down. Is there anything serious about why you need the capsules?"

"Uh..."

"Veronica," he repeated, "did the doctor tell you to take those?"

She nodded slowly, but in her mind, she remembered exactly why the doctor told her to take those medicines.

\---

_"Whenever you feel very painful cramps, just take one capsule to make sure your baby stays in its place."_

_"Is my baby really that sensitive?"_

_"Remember Veronica, your baby got exposed to a bomb explosion. And you're a mother at seventeen years old. The child can have many complications when it's born."_

\---

"I wouldn't have needed those if it weren't for that damn bomb," she muttered.

"What bomb?" JD asks her, looking confused at what she just said.

"Nothing."

"Veronica..."

"It's okay, I'm fine," she reassures him.

"If you say so..." he replied, "I better fix my closet."

Veronica sat up slowly, "I think the blue plaid polo shirt that I gave you last week looks good on you. You should try wearing it."

"Trying to remove my 'edgy' style, huh?" he teases her, making her giggle, "Don't worry, I'm planning to wear it to school today."

She laughed at him, "Good, because I thought you weren't going to wear the stuff I gave you."

JD was about to take off his trenchcoat, until he suddenly remembered that Veronica was still in the room.

She noticed his worry then said, "Don't mind me, I'll turn around."

Grabbing the sheets, she forced herself to face the wall, with her back facing JD instead.

He sighed quietly in relief then he began to change.

"Oh, and before I forget," he tells her as he dropped his coat to the floor, "how long were you waiting in the 7-11?"

"About twenty minutes I think?" Veronica replied without facing him.

"Twenty minutes?!"

"Yeah."

"That long?!"

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Coke slurpees are number one nowadays," she told him.

"But you didn't have to wait that long. I could've just gotten one myself," he says as he removed his shirt.

"Too late," she replied, "I already bought you one."

"It's downstairs, right?"

Veronica sat up and faced him, "I think it's still in the freezer—"

She stopped speaking all of a sudden when she realized what she just did.

Her gaze landed on a half-naked JD standing in front of her, who looked just as embarrassed as she is.

 _"Damnit Veronica, say something!"_ she forced herself to say anything but nothing else would come out.

All she said was, "Oh shit."

She completely forgot how good-looking JD was and how fit he is.

Her eyes trailed down his body and back to him.

A deep red blush coated her cheeks.

He was probably thinking how much of a creep she is right now just checking him out.

She internally forced herself to turn around, but her body was frozen in its place.

She really wanted to die right now.

JD looked at her, expecting her to say something or at least anything to get away from this awkward moment.

That snapped her out of her daydreaming.

"R-Right! Shit—sorry! I-I'll turn around now!" she stammers, laying back down on his bed, covering her face with one of his pillows, so she wouldn't see his reaction.

She caught a whiff of his shampoo from under the pillow, and damn did that explain why his hair smelled nice.

He still didn't say anything to her, but from what she could hear is the shuffling of his clothes, meaning that he continued changing.

Veronica felt her heart beating loudly in her chest.

It would be hard to explain to JD why she was so attracted to him to the point that she'd been literally staring at him.

"Okay, you can look now," he tells her.

She still didn't look at him.

Instead, she just fiddled with the sleeve of her sweater.

She could hear him sigh in disbelief, making her smile underneath the pillow.

Suddenly, a pair of cold hands grabbed her by her ankles, forcing out a startled yelp out of her.

JD pulled her towards his direction, until she almost fell off the bed.

"What the—"

"In case you're forgetting, we only have less than an hour to prepare for the assembly later," he tells her.

She looked back at him and was about to respond, but she stopped herself when she saw what JD was wearing.

His blue plaid polo was underneath his now-trimmed trenchcoat.

Its dark black color contrasted perfectly with the bright blue one on his shirt.

He paired it with dark colored jeans and blue sneakers.

"Yep, I was right," Veronica tells him, "you look really good in that."

"Just 'good?'" he asks teasingly.

"Well what do you expect me to say? 'Horrible?'" she says, raising an eyebrow at him.

"...maybe?"

"I don't think you look bad in that," she says, adjusting his coat and his shirt.

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah."

"How about you? What are you going to wear?" JD asks her.

Veronica fell into silence for a while, which meant that she was thinking.

"Well...I, um..." she tried to think of something to say, but no words would come out.

He looked at her outfit.

She was wearing a loose pale purple sweater and black pajamas.

Her gaze landed on him, and she quickly noticed his staring, making her shift uncomfortably in embarrassment.

"I couldn't find anything else to wear earlier," she admitted sheepishly, "I really wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me? For what?" he asks her.

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, which JD found cute, she explained, "Because I wanted to apologize for how I behaved last night."

He smiled softly at her then said, "Like what I told you earlier, it's fine. I have nothing against you at all."

"Thank you, again," she murmurs, "you have no idea how it's like to deal with everything at the same time."

"Believe me, Veronica, it's what happens to me to," he tells her, earning a small chuckle from her.

"Now about my outfit..." she paused to look at it, "I really have to change."

She was about to go and get her bag, but not until JD stopped her.

"Wait!" he says, chasing after her, "I have something for you."

Veronica turned to him with a look of eagerness on her face, "Really?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot about it," he replied, reaching into his pocket for something.

After a few seconds, he pulled out a small blue box.

"Here," he says, handing it to her.

She gladly took it and inspected the box.

"What's this for?" she asks him.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke, "Happy birthday, Veronica."

Her breath hitched in her throat.

She looked like she was going to choke or scream at any minute now.

"W-What..?!" she coughed out, "Wait...November 6—OH SHIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST FORGOT MY OWN BIRTHDAY!!!"

"You definitely did."

"Not helping, JD!!!"

He tried not to laugh at how frantic she looks right now.

Her eyes were full of panic and her cheeks just showed how embarrassed she is.

If only he could just take a picture of her right now, he'd be able to take in how adorable she is when she's flustered.

He cleared his throat then said, "I'm sorry if I couldn't find the time to wrap the box. I didn't expect you to go here so early in the morning."

She looked at him then blushed even harder, "Y-You d-didn't h-have t-to..! T-This is f-fine..!"

He smiled at her then said, "I've had it planned a long time ago, since the day I knew when your birthday is, and I've decided to give you a gift."

"JD..."

"Do you want to open it?" he asks her, feeling really excited to see her reaction when she sees what he's got for her.

"Okay then," she replied, but not before glaring at him, "but if this is a prank, Jason Dean, I swear, I'll kill you."

"You might kill me either way," he joked as he watched her unlocked the box and opened it.

Veronica let out a soft gasp as she saw what laid inside of the box.

It was a metallic blue bracelet with a silver heart locket charm dangling from it.

Beside it was a small silver key, which she assumed was the key to the heart charm, with a rolled piece of paper next to it.

She took the paper and read it silently.

_"You're the only one who has the key to my heart." \- JD_

Her heart skipped a beat when she read those words.

"Oh my gosh...I can't accept this," she says, putting the note back into the box and was about to close it.

But not before JD placed his hand over hers.

"You haven't seen what's inside of the heart yet," he tells her, secretly hoping she'd still see what's inside.

"What's in it then?" she asks him.

"See for yourself."

Veronica used the key to open the heart charm's little lock as it finally snapped open.

She felt tears rise in her eyes at the second she saw what was inside there.

Inside the heart charm was a small photo of her and JD sharing a slurpee at a 7-11 that time.

They were both smiling at each other, showing just how in love they were whenever the both of them are together.

Deep in her heart, she had missed those times when they could just be themselves.

Without any fear or anger about all of the killings that happened.

Where they could be in love...

A tear managed to slide down Veronica's cheek, followed by another, and another.

Until she started letting out soft sniffles.

JD quickly noticed this then he asked, "Are you okay? Do you want me to replace your gift?"

"That's not necessary! It's really beautiful...it's just that, I remembered something when I saw it..." she spoke sadly.

"Do you want to tell me?"

She gave him a small smile, "I remembered this night; this was right after you promised me that we could be seventeen..."

"Correct," he says, smiling at her, "and I also remember when you downed the whole cup and your lips turned purple."

"Hey!" Veronica exclaims, beginning to smile, which was a good sign to JD, "Yours turned blue, if I have to remind you!"

"You had a major brain-freeze back then," JD continues teasing her, "and you were complaining on how bad your stomach hurt when you drank one glass of beer on the same night when I drove you here."

"You started it!" she protested, laughing along with him, "And when we both got here, we were drunk as hell!"

"I do remember that something else happened that night, after the 7-11 date..."

She looked at him with her eyes wide, "You still remember that?!"

"How else would I forget?" he tells her, "Ronnie, just between you and me, we both know that you're the one who initiates an intercourse—"

"No need to elaborate!" she whines, hiding her face in JD's pillow once again.

"Oh and after that, the next morning, you threw up on me."

"JD!!!"

"What?" he asks innocently, "Isn't that what happened?"

"It's humiliating!" Veronica retorted, "First, I vomited on Heather Chandler, then I vomited on you, so what's next? I vomit on someone later at Westerburg?!"

He just gave her a mischievous smile, "I'd pay a lot to see that happen."

"That's so not fair!" she cried, pulling the pillow off her face.

He chuckled as he stepped closer to her. He laid a finger under her chin as he whispered, "Neither is life, baby."

Before she could blush even more, she countered, "That was my line!"

"Too late, I already stole it."

"You just like stealing stuff, don't you?"

"Like what?" he asks her.

 _"Like my heart,"_ she wanted to blurt out loud, but she stopped herself before she could say it.

Instead, she just said, "Forget about it. Anyways..."

She stopped to kiss JD on the cheek, making him freeze in shock.

"Thanks for the gift, JD, you're the best!" she told him with a bright smile, "Anyways, I have to change now."

As she walked to the bathroom door, she was glad that he didn't stop her.

Yet her heart felt like it was going to explode from its place in her chest.

 _"I can't believe I just did that,"_ she thought as she walked into the bathroom.

\---

JD's smile faded as he watched Veronica close the door.

His heart felt heavy with guilt and pain.

As much as he wanted to be with her, he knew that they can never be together if he keeps hurting her, no matter how hard he tries not to.

And he was scared that he might go back to his old self when he's with her.

No matter how many times he'd have to consult a psychiatrist or put himself under whatever drug he has to take, nothing will ever completely get rid of his past self.

He had to move on. He couldn't risk falling in love with Veronica over and over again if he'll just end up hurting her.

But she already captured his heart, and he could never get it back.

And it's the truth. He knew that deep in his heart, he still loved her.

His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly heard retching noises from inside the bathroom.

He immediately walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Ronnie? Are you alright in there?"

From what he could hear, she seemed to be coughing and vomiting at the same time.

"Ronnie..?" he called out one more time.

"JD, can you come in here for a sec?" she asks, her voice hoarse from vomiting.

He opened the door, which she forgot to lock.

When he got in, he saw her crouched over the toilet, doing her best to pull her hair up, as she continued to vomit.

Her face was flushed in a deep red while the rest of her body turned pale.

JD didn't hesitate to go closer to her and hold her hair up while massaging her back.

He caught a whiff of her scent, but he focused on soothing her as she threw up.

"Are you sick or something?" he asks her quietly, "I've never seen you throw up this badly after the incident where you got drunk."

"My throat hurts," was all she could manage with a raspy voice as she stood up and flushed the toilet.

"I'll go get you some water," he says as he went back into his room.

Grabbing the pitcher of cool water, he poured it into the cup she used earlier.

He walked back into the bathroom and handed it to her.

She had just finished rinsing her mouth with the tap water from the sink.

"Thanks..." she says, taking the cup as she drank its contents.

"What happened?" he asks her.

"I felt nauseous, that's all. I guess it's because I woke up too early," Veronica replied curtly.

"Don't you think we have to leave? It's almost time for the assembly at Westerburg," he asks her.

"Great idea," she says, placing the cup down, "I can't wait to change out of these."

\---

JD waited outside of the bathroom as Veronica changed.

He felt a bit excited to see how she would look like for today.

Though he really knew that she was beautiful in almost anything, he still couldn't help but be curious on what she'd wear for the day.

Suddenly, the doorknob clicked, leading the door to open.

At the second JD turned around, his jaw almost went agape.

There stood Veronica in a deep blue dress that reached a few centimeters above her knees.

She was wearing a black fur-trimmed bolero jacket over her dress and she matched it with a pair of black shoes.

Her usual blue knee high socks were still there, and her new red scrunchie stayed in its place.

And of course, she was wearing the new bracelet that JD gave her.

"...what do you think?" she asks nervously, waiting for his reaction.

"It still looks like it's missing something," he managed to tell her.

She looked confused as he said it.

"What is it then?" she asks him.

JD got something from his coat pocket again.

Once he felt the object that he was looking for, he gave her a small smile.

He went behind her as he removed the red scrunchie from its place.

"JD what are you doing?" she asks him suspiciously.

"Give me a few seconds," he replied as he got a _blue_ scrunchie from his pocket, and tied it around her hair.

"There," he says, taking a few steps backward to admire his work, "you look a lot like yourself now."

Veronica went back inside the bathroom to check her reflection in the mirror.

A soft giggle escaped her lips as she laced her hands through her now tied hair.

"It looks perfect, JD," she commented, "thank you."

\---

After going to the nearest 7-11 to Westerburg, Veronica and JD headed to their school.

They arrived only a few minutes before the opening ceremony started.

"Here, take this," JD says, handing a pack of wet wipes to her.

She mouthed a quick 'Thank you' to him then she opened the pack.

Grabbing a piece of the white damp cloth, she slid it across her slurpee-stained lips, cleaning them in the process.

JD also grabbed a few and began cleaning his own as well.

Once the both of them were done, they sat down on his motorbike, watching some students entering Westerburg.

Veronica looked at the building to observe its changes.

Most of the windows were already repaired. The whole building was repainted in its original cream color with dark blue and bright red accents.

The football field seemed to be fixed as well, or at least, the grass wasn't uneven anymore.

"I hope the inside of the building is fixed too," she spoke, audible enough for JD to hear.

"Literally or metaphorically?" he asks her.

"Both," she replied, "the students and the interior of the school. They all need repairs."

He turned to look at her, "Isn't that why you've chosen to be its captain in the first place?"

She let out a sigh and said, "Who knows what I might do, JD? I can either make things change for the better or make it even worse..."

JD placed an arm around her, calming her down.

"Don't worry, Ronnie," he tells her, "I'll be there to help you."

"Really?" she asks, her eyes lighting up as she met his gaze.

"Yep," he replied, "and if anyone dares to hurt you—"

"VERONICA SAWYER I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trivia 2:** Barrett Wilbert Weed's birthday is on November 6 too
> 
> JD's 18 here btw and now so is Ronnie


	5. Here Comes Westerburg!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad reunites :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to two people ❤️
> 
> The_Broadway_Nerd I really love reading your opinions on the story and it really motivates me to write this story :3
> 
> And for my best ol' pal Renzo Sandoval, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARE HAHAHAHA!!! Hindi kami magkakakilala nila Josh nang wala ka! :p
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 5 (Here Comes Westerburg!)**

 

 

Veronica and JD were startled as they heard that loud female voice shout from behind them.

The both of them stood up and turned around to see who it was.

Heather Duke was standing a few feet behind them, her arms crossed over her chest, and she was shooting a death glare at Veronica, who looked really nervous.

"Oh, hey Heather. What's up?" she asks casually.

"Don't you dare 'what's up' me when you haven't been calling any of us for the whole month!" Duke seethed.

She turned to face JD and added, "And it's obviously because you've been busy with your boy-toy here."

Veronica reacted quickly, "We're not together anymore!"

"Did I just hear some unbelievable news?!"

The three of them spotted Heather McNamara approaching them.

"Hey Mac!" Veronica greeted.

"Hey guys," she replied cheerfully, "what's with the bad news of the breakup?"

Heather Duke rolled her eyes then said, "Ask these two lovebirds why their oh-so-perfect love has faded away."

JD had absolutely no idea how to comment on that.

He knew for a fact that their love wasn't 'perfect' as Heather Duke quoted it.

Lucky for him, he didn't have to answer.

"Let's just say...things happened," Veronica told the two Heathers.

"What _things_?" Mac asks suspiciously.

None of the two responded, but Veronica did give a quick signal that meant, 'I'll tell you later'

The sound of an electrical wheelchair could be heard around them.

A smile appeared on each of the girls' faces.

The three girls turned around to greet their friend, "Hey Martha!"

"Hi!" Martha Dunnstock greeted back as she made her way towards them on her wheelchair.

Mac rushed to her aid, "Careful! We don't want you to get another injury!"

Veronica could see that Martha was still trying to adjust to being friends with the Heathers.

Just not more than a month ago, when she and Martha were still in the hospital, they invited the two remaining Heathers to talk things out.

And it worked. Heather Duke seemed to open up more about her insecurities and Heather McNamara felt safer around them.

To change the topic, Veronica asks, "So, what happened to you three during the one whole month of vacation? Heather Duke? Wanna start?"

"Of course!" Duke says, straightening herself, "As you guys should know, I've been accepted as Westerburg's president of the school newspaper."

She noticed the slight boredom in everyone's faces.

To help them catch on, she added, "That means, I'll get to be the first to all of the gossip in school!"

Mac reacted first, "That's so cool, Heather!"

"I agree," Martha joined in.

"That position is really made for you," Veronica told Duke.

JD decided to talk, "Doesn't that mean you'll have to spy on almost every student here?"

"Well...only if I _want_ to," Duke replied, flipping her long straight hair over her shoulders, "I guess I'll only do it to people who mess with _the_ Heather Duke."

"That sounds scary," Mac commented.

Duke rolled her eyes, as she looked over to Martha, "Dunnstock, you're next."

"Well...um...I don't think I've really done much in the hospital," Martha spoke quietly.

"Not even your therapies?" Veronica asks curiously.

"Well, I do have to exercise bit by bit," Martha replied, "but it's progressing."

"Jason Dean, you're next," Duke motioned him to speak.

JD looked at them then shrugged.

"Nothing much happened. I just stayed at home for the most part," he says.

"Yeah, with _Veronica_ ," Mac teases.

Veronica immediately blushed a bright shade of red as she protested, "I wasn't there all the time!"

"Ooh, I wonder what 'things' you two have been doing there," Duke added to embarrass the both of them.

"We're not even together anymore," JD tells them.

"Which gets me thinking," Martha jumped in, turning to Veronica, "why did you two break up, Ronnie? You kept talking about JD all the time—"

"Martha, not you too!" Veronica whined, hiding her face in the fur of her black bolero jacket.

"Oh yeah!" Mac squeals, turning to JD, "She wouldn't stop talking about how much she loves you!"

He felt himself blush, but he turned away so the others wouldn't see.

He had no idea why his heart starts beating loudly whenever they mention about how much Veronica loves him.

Oh, if only they knew the truth.

But it surprised him that even if he and Veronica fought a lot of times about the killings, she still managed to love him.

He snapped back to reality when she started speaking, "That was in the past, Mac. Things are different now..."

And that wounded his heart even more.

Without knowing, he suddenly spoke, "But 'different' isn't a bad thing...right?"

She turned to him and shrugged, "It really depends on the situation."

"In our situation...is it a bad thing?" he continued to ask her.

He really wanted to know the answer, coming from Veronica herself.

Her eyes stared into his, maintaining eye contact with him as she said, "We can never tell. Everything between us is different."

JD scanned her face for any other possible reactions he could recognize.

But she kept a good poker face, showing no signs of emotion whatsoever.

He couldn't help but feel hurt. He had an idea of why it hurt so much, but his mind is forcing him to just move on and to forget about it.

To forget about _her_.

Luckily, the awkward silence faded away when Martha spoke up.

"How about you, Veronica? What happened during your month of vacation?" she asks.

"Horrible," Veronica replied with an annoyed tone, "I did not want to spend almost all of it in a damn hospital all because of—"

She stopped talking all of a sudden when she realized what she almost could've said.

The two Heathers gave her a look that meant, 'we-know-but-we'll-tell-you-later' while JD and Martha were nothing but confused.

Heather McNamara decided to put and end to the silence.

"My turn! As far as I know, I'm still the captain of the cheerleading team," Mac began, "but Principal Gowan offered me another activity to take."

"Can we know what it is?" Veronica asks.

Mac twirled a strand of blonde hair around her finger, "I'm supposed to be the one in charge of the cafeteria's menu for everyday."

Heather Duke seemed to be the most worried person among the group.

"Please tell me you accepted it," she told Mac.

"I did," she replied, earning a relieved smile from Duke.

"Good, because if I have to throw up every single thing they give on my plate, I am so out of this school," Duke said.

Veronica couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "I couldn't really complain about the food because I throw up almost everyday now."

"You do?!" everyone in the group shrieked.

Her eyes darted over to JD, who looked really worried about her.

It wasn't long before he spoke, "I know you vomit at times, but everyday?! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Yeah, Veronica, what happened to you?" Martha asks.

Duke and Mac stayed silent. They had an idea of what their friend is going through after witnessing it in the first place.

"Veronica," Duke began vehemently, "a word with you, Martha, and Heather." She paused to glare at JD, "Privately."

The green wearing Heather dragged all three of them towards a nearby tree with no one else around them.

Veronica gave JD a sympathetic look, but he didn't seem to mind, he just watched them from afar without hearing anything.

\---

"Okay, Ronnie. We demand an explanation from you," Heather Duke tells her.

"What's going on?" Martha asks.

Veronica still didn't want to open up to them.

Mac placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright if you don't want to tell us now...we understand."

Veronica stood up straighter then faced her three friends.

"No, I have to tell you three right now," she spoke, staring into each of them, "but whatever you'll hear must stay as a secret, okay?"

All three girls nodded their heads before she continued to speak.

"I...I'm one month pregnant."

She waited for their reactions, but Martha was the first one.

"What?! How did this happen, Veronica?!" she exclaims.

Mac went next, "JD...he's..."

"He's the father of my baby," Veronica spoke for her.

Duke remained silent, but her eyes showed her concern and fear.

Martha looked like she was going to cry, so Veronica approached her and hugged her carefully, as not to hurt any of her injuries.

Heather Duke finally spoke, "That day during the explosion...you were bleeding. Was that an almost miscarriage? Were Mac and I right when we assumed it?"

Veronica nodded slowly, unable to reply properly.

Mac gasped, trying to fight off the tears that were forming in her eyes, "Your baby...they almost died...if it weren't for JD..."

"Then you and your baby, the both of you, could've died..." Duke finished.

"Which is why I'm scared," Veronica explains, "this baby has done nothing wrong, but with just a few mistakes and I could lose them..."

"Don't worry, Ronnie," Martha says comfortingly, "you may be young, but I know you're going to be a great mother to your child."

"Yeah, Veronica, the only thing you'll need to worry about is if you're good with kids," Mac chimed in.

"That's the point," Veronica told them, "I don't even know if I'm good with them or not."

Martha crinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"Isn't JD going to help you take care of the baby?" she asks.

"Yeah! He should help too! That's his own—!" Duke added.

Veronica shushed them, signaling them to keep quiet.

She quickly eyed JD, seeing if he had heard anything.

When he saw her turn to him, he met her gaze and smiled at her.

Her heart skipped a beat at the second he did.

 _"Damn, I'll never get tired of seeing that smile on his face,"_ she thought, not realizing how long she had been staring at him.

"EARTH TO VERONICA!!!" Duke screamed at her.

She let out a startled yelp, catching the two other girls' attention.

They tried to contain their laughter, however, they can't help but let out a few suppressed giggles.

But as Veronica turned to JD, he also seemed to be amused at the sight.

She blushed even harder when she caught a glimpse of his reaction, forcing her to face away from him and back to her friends.

"Aww, Ronnie, you still like him!" Heather Mac teases, smirking at her.

"Shut up Heather!" Veronica whined, "That's not true!"

"Oh please, are you two really that blind? You love him!" Heather Duke tells her.

"You know what? You guys are probably just tired. Didn't you guys wake up early?"

"Don't try changing the subject!" Mac complains, frowning at Veronica, who just shrugged.

She just played with the material of her blue scrunchie as she spoke, "I'm just telling myself the truth; JD obviously doesn't want to be with me."

"You're telling yourself a _lie_ , Veronica. You know that you love him," Duke says, trying to convince her.

But she just shook her head and said, "All of those memories are in the past. Right now, all what matters are the present and the future. We shouldn't repeat the mistakes from the past."

"Have you seen the way you even looked at him?! I thought you were going to faint at the sight of him!" Mac says, gaping at her.

Veronica buried her head into her palms, groaning in despair.

_"What have I gotten myself into?"_

\---

_**Meanwhile...** _

JD chuckled to himself as he watched Veronica getting teased by her friends.

As much as he knew that he needed to save his best friend from dying of humiliation, he stopped himself before he could.

So he just enjoyed watching the two Heathers and Martha squealing while Veronica was obviously hiding herself.

"You're Jason Dean, right?"

JD was almost startled at the voice, but he turned around to face the stranger politely.

But as he did, he suddenly realized that the person in front of him wasn't a stranger.

"Renzo?! What are you doing here?!" he exclaims in surprise.

Renzo didn't seem to be happy to see him; he just kept a straight face.

He was JD's childhood friend in Texas, where he witnessed JD's mother's death.

They were both only eleven that time.

Before JD left Texas, Renzo taught him how to make bombs, knowing that Bud Dean never had the time to teach his own son.

"JD," Renzo began grimly, "there's someone after you. I'm here to warn you about it."

"The person apparently talked to the police," he continued, "whoever that person is, they tried to expose you saying that you and a girl named Veronica Sawyer were behind the triple attempted murders, two murders, and a bombing here at Westerburg."

JD felt speechless. He barely did anything and now he was being exposed?!

Unless...

No, Veronica wouldn't do that. She wouldn't risk putting her own life in danger if she dared to confess to the cops.

He turned to his friend then asked, "How'd you know about all this?"

Renzo chuckled softly, "Bro, we've been partners-in-crime for years. We do the same job in cleaning the state. It's obvious that I know you'd do something like that."

He paused for a while, like he was thinking about something, then a smirk replaced his frown, "But what surprises me is that you did it with a _girl_ —'Veronica,' right?"

JD was about to protest, but not until Renzo interrupted, "Relax, I was just kidding. Anyways, the police went to me for interrogation, asking if I knew any about your plans about all these..."

He stopped talking for a while when he saw his friend's tense expression.

He managed to calm him down when he added, "Don't worry, I denied it like I always do—though it's not completely a lie; I had no idea of what you did until they explained it to me."

JD let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks bro, you really saved me from ruining my future."

"No problemo, Jason, as long as you know what you're doing," Renzo replied.

But then his expression changed quickly into a nervous one.

"Unfortunately, I have some news for ya, pal," he spoke, making JD turn back to him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Who is Veronica Sawyer to you?"

He paused for a while, letting his eyes fall on Veronica.

She was chatting happily with her friends, smiling brightly and all that.

Then he spoke, "All I know is that, I'd do anything to protect her...she's the sun that melted me awake, giving me the light to see how things are beautiful just the way they are..."

_"Just like how beautiful she is."_

Renzo gave him a sad smile, "You love her, huh?"

JD shrugged, "Ronnie and I aren't together anymore...why'd you ask?"

"Because of this," Renzo explained as he handed a folded piece of paper to JD.

He didn't hesitate to read it. On the paper was...

_**Jason Dean,**  
I am here to give you a warning. Don't you dare show this to anyone, especially the police and that little girl of yours. If you do, then consider yourself gone for good along with the rest._

_I know about your little secret: you and that Veronica Sawyer were the ones who tried to murder Heather Chandler, and the ones who have successfully murdered Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeney. And don't forget the planned mass 'suicide' you've set up._

_Now here's the thing, I want you to **stay away from that Veronica**. She has something that also belongs to you, but she hasn't told you. I can give you the answers you want, if and only if, you stay away from her. Unfortunately, if you don't stay away from her, she'll have to join Kurt and Ram in the death circle. And you will risk getting your dirty little secrets exposed out in the open. Now you don't want that to happen, right?_

_All you have to do is to **never fall in love with Veronica Sawyer and never be together with her**._

_Unless if you want to be known as partners, or partners-in-crime, if I may say, then it's goodbye to all of you._

_Consider this as **revenge** for what your family has done._

JD almost let go of the paper, feeling a heavy wave of panic hit him.

The vision of Veronica getting killed flashed through his mind in an instant, along with all of the good and bad memories with her.

He couldn't let that happen. No matter what cost it is, he couldn't let Veronica disappear from his life.

Yet, he was also puzzled at a certain part of the letter.

What had this person meant when they wrote that Veronica had something that belonged to him and that he didn't know about?

Surely she wouldn't have stolen something from him? Or maybe just to expose him?

He didn't remember the last time she borrowed something from him. And the last time that she broke into his house was today—how do you break in using the front door?!

But what confused him was that, why would she try and take something from him? He didn't really have much except for a few clothes, considering that they keep moving and all that...

 _"Also, revenge?! For what?! Did Dad do something wrong again?!"_ he added to his thoughts.

It could be possible; Bud Dean always forces himself to blow up anything he's assigned to, as long as the person pays him good.

"JD? Yo Jason? Dude, snap out of it!" Renzo says, bringing JD back to reality.

"Wha—Oh, sorry. I kinda got lost in thought," he replied.

Renzo rolled his eyes for a while then he spoke, "Do you have any idea who could do this threat to you?"

JD eyed him suspiciously, "You read it?!"

"Of course I did, dumbass," Renzo replied, "the person forced me to, so I can deliver this shit to you."

"Don't you know what they look like?"

"They were wearing a mask. And they were dressed in all black," he explained.

Their conversation was cut off when Veronica approached the two.

"Sorry for making you wait too long," she tells JD.

He held her hand and squeezed it gently, "It's alright, Ronnie."

She smiled at him, and then she turned to Renzo.

"Are you JD's friend?" she asks him.

"Oh, yes. I am Renzo Sandoval," he greeted, "and I assume you're Veronica Sawyer?"

She looked at both of them in surprise.

"How did—"

"JD here has told me a lot about you," Renzo explains, winking at his best friend, who chuckled nervously.

Veronica noticed this and blushed.

"Good things, I hope," she replied, "are you a student here?"

"Yes, apparently, I'm one of the people who helped rebuild the school," he explained.

JD decided to join in, "In short, I destroy things and he helps build them. We just really hate each other."

Veronica let out another one of her famous laughs.

"You know that's not true!" she tells him, punching him playfully.

"It most definitely is," he countered, poking her forehead, making her giggle.

Renzo noticed the exchange between the two.

He smiled inwardly at the sight of them like that.

His best friend had indeed found love with this girl.

"Now, before we get into more trouble, when's the assembly starting?" JD asks Veronica.

"I honestly have no idea," she replied, glancing down at her watch, "it's supposed to be in a few minutes."

Her eyes involuntarily caught sight of the silver bracelet that he gave her, dangling off her wrist.

Renzo followed her gaze then smirked at the both of them.

"You two would make a wonderful couple," he commented, looking up at them to see their reactions.

The both of them blushed furiously, looking awkwardly at each other.

JD tried to drive away the tension, "We _were_ , but...uhh, things went complicated."

"Really complicated," Veronica added for him.

Renzo easily caught her staring down at her stomach, with her fingers playing with the fabric of her dress there.

At first he thought that she was just trying to avoid the awkward moment, but then just in the pocket of her slightly open bolero jacket, there stood a packet of medicine pills.

He immediately recognized those type of pills and he was soon filled with shock.

 _"Oh...that complicated,"_ he thought.

"Miss Veronica? May I talk to you privately?" he asks her.

She looked at him in confusion, but she agreed anyways, "Okay."

"I'll keep an eye on both of you from here," JD tells them, shooting a pointed glare at Renzo.

He noticed this then said, "Don't worry, I know she's all yours."

Then he and Veronica walked to a slightly faraway spot.

\---

"You said that you wanted to talk to me?" she asks.

Renzo nodded, turning to her. "Does JD know?"

She looked away then said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The baby you're carrying," he elaborated, "it's JD's, isn't it?"

Veronica froze in her position. He got her there.

"H-How'd you—"

"You may have to check your jacket; I know those pills. Those are to prevent a miscarriage from occurring," he explained.

She automatically searched for the pills in her jacket, and once she saw them, she zipped up the pocket of her jacket.

"Thank you for telling me," she told him.

He just continued to observe her for a while before he spoke, "From the way you're acting, it seems like he doesn't know."

"He doesn't," she admitted, "and I'm still debating on the issue if he should."

"But you're keeping the baby right?"

"Yep," she replied with a smile, "this baby is still a life, and I'm not planning to just take it away."

Her smile soon faded away as she took a deep breath before speaking, "But if I have to be honest...there are times when I feel like aborting it. Even worse, I planned to kill myself along with it..."

"Then why do you want to keep this whole thing from JD? He's the father; he could help," Renzo tells her.

She shook her head sadly, "I'm just not sure how he'd react to this. I don't want him to feel pressured about him being a father..."

"The least thing you could do is to let him know," he said, "it's still his child after all."

"Maybe..."

And just right on time, JD approached the two.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt your little conversation, but I think we need to go now," he tells them.

"Where?" Veronica asks him.

But before he could reply, a loud noise blared from the speakers.

_"Attention all students of Westerburg! Kindly enter the gym for the opening ceremony!"_

"Well, that's our cue to leave," Veronica announces to the group as she wore her bag.

Turning to them, she asks, "Let's go?"

But before anyone else could respond, a girl approached them, she approached JD specifically, and said, "I'm glad to see you again, Jason."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:** I wouldn't be completely crossing over this fic with the Liv and Maddie characters, but I will be capturing the new girl's character from both Maddie Rooney and South Salamanca from the show.
> 
> I have the surprise ready too! Let's say I'm terrible in making it hahaha
> 
> And some people were asking what I would do after this series, I have another AU/story planned in the jdonica ship.
> 
> It's a fake dating AU which I will base on "She's Dating The Gangster" by Bianca Bernardino (a book in our country; it was recently made into a movie a few years ago) and I would put JD and Veronica in the place of these characters with some alterations.
> 
> We call it the SDTG AU XP


	6. The New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Madison West, aka Maddie, the new girl who's going to steal JD from Veronica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYY I UPDATED EARLY NOW I HOPE YA'LL ENJOY CAUSE I HAVE THE SURPRISES READY!!!

**Chapter 6 (The New Girl)**

 

 

"What's do you think is going on over there?" Heather Mac asks, pointing to where Veronica, JD, and two more people were.

"I'm not sure," Heather Duke replied, "but who's that girl standing a little too close to JD?"

"You mean Veronica?" Martha asks.

"No, silly! I mean the one with the blonde hair," Duke replied.

A girl with slightly wavy bright blonde hair stood right next to JD.

She had fair light skin, but the three girls couldn't see her eyes or her face.

"That girl has some fashion sense," Mac commented.

Whoever the girl was, she was wearing a bright magenta shirt with a pair of dark jeans and blue heels.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Martha tells the two Heathers.

Mac nodded in approval as she spoke, "Yeah, me too. Veronica might need our help..."

"For what?" Duke asks the both of them.

Mac and Martha exchange worried glances then replied, "There's something about that new girl that just gives us the creeps; it's like she's after something."

Duke took in their explanations as she tried to find her own.

She silently observed how the new girl behaves.

The girl seemed to be talking happily with JD, while Veronica was feeling uncomfortable.

That made Duke gasp.

"What is it?" Mac asks.

Duke took a deep breath before speaking, "She's not after _something_ , girls..."

"She's after _someone_."

\---

Veronica kept looking back and forth between JD and whoever this girl was.

She knew she was obviously looking like an idiot, but for hell's sake, she didn't give a fuck.

JD seemed calm about the situation.

"Madison, it's great to see you again," he told the girl.

Veronica crinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

 _"Madison? When have I heard that name before?"_ she asks herself silently, racking through her brain for possible answers.

The answers were on the tip of her tongue, but she just can't remember what or when.

 _"Damnit Veronica, think! You're a top student for a reason!"_ she forced herself, _"Madison...Madison...The only Madison I remember is James Madison from our history class. The fuck?"_

"Who's this?" Madison asks JD, motioning to Veronica.

But before any of the two could answer, Heather Duke, Mac, and Martha came running towards them.

"Hey girl!" Mac squeals as she linked arms with Veronica, "Wanna join us in going to the assembly?"

Though she was really confused about why her friends were acting this way, she replied, "Sure..?"

"Great! Now let's show the whole school some Westerburg spirit!" Heather was obviously ecstatic at this point.

Her gaze landed on Madison, Renzo, and JD.

"And who are _you_?" she asks, referring to Madison, specifically.

"Oh! I'm Madison West, but you can call me Maddie," she introduces herself politely before adding, "I'm a friend of JD's."

_"Madison West..? Wait a minute..."_

"You're the daughter of JD's psychiatrist!" Veronica blurted out.

Maddie blushed shyly, "Yeah...I'm also the one in charge of his medical files in case he needs to be transferred somewhere..."

"Now, enough about me!" she says excitedly, "I wanna get to know you guys!"

"...I'll start," Martha volunteers, "I'm Martha Dunnstock, but you can call me Martha."

Maddie quickly noticed the wheelchair and the cast and everything.

"Oh my...I don't mean to sound rude, but what happened to you? Why are you all wrapped up like that?" she asks her.

Martha just shrugged then said, "I got in an accident."

She turned to Mac then said, "It's your turn."

"Okay," Mac began, "I'm Heather McNamara, the head of the cheerleading squad and cafeteria here in Westerburg." The 'you-can-call-me-Mac' was left out.

"Ooh! I love cheerleading! Maybe you could show me some moves!" Maddie squeals.

Mac kept her cool, "A trained perfectionist never shares her secret."

Veronica and JD stared at Heather McNamara for a while.

Is this really happening? Heather being...a Heather?!

_"Whaaaaaat???"_

She motioned to Duke, who gladly went next, "I'm Heather Duke, the head of the school newspaper and the vice-captain of Westerburg."

"Does that mean you're great in writing?" Maddie asks.

"Oh, honey," Duke says, the sass visible in her voice, "I'm great in anything, especially when it comes to fashion. And judging by your clothes, you may need to adjust."

Veronica and JD observed the exchange between Maddie and the three girls.

Martha didn't seem too sure to open up to Maddie.

And Heather Mac and Duke were obviously being 'plastics' or fake-faces as they call it.

JD didn't get why they were being somehow mean to Maddie, or at least, that's what he thinks.

Duke turned to Veronica and said, " _Heather_ , it's your turn."

She looked at her as if she was kidding, but Duke gave her a look that read, 'You better play along'

"Oh, right," Veronica says, feeling JD's eyes on her, "I'm _Heather_. Heather Sawyer. I'm the captain of Westerburg."

Maddie looked at Veronica from head-to-toe.

"So there are _three_ Heathers?!" she asks in surprise.

JD wanted to tell her the truth, but he was interrupted by another female voice.

" _Four_ Heathers."

Everyone looked around to see who spoke. The four best friends gasped once they saw who it was.

A tall girl wearing a red scrunchie in her wavy blonde hair walked towards them.

She was wearing a very familiar deep red blazer and a dark gray miniskirt with a pair of black, red, and gray colored diamond-designed socks covered with black shoes.

And with every step she took, it gave off a very intimidating aura.

"Heather Chandler?!" Martha whisper-shouted to the group.

Heather Mac was tempted to just go over and hug Chandler, but Duke stopped her.

"Not yet," she mutters.

Veronica just gave Heather Chandler a smile as she walked over to the group confidently.

She stood next to the two Heathers and Veronica as she stared at the new girl.

"Heather Chandler," she said simply, "queen of Westerburg."

Even with those few words, she conveyed a longer message, _"Don't you dare mess with us, bitch."_

Maddie looked at her perplexedly.

"So...you're like the head of the school or something?" she asks.

Chandler rolled her eyes then said, "I'm not just the head of the school—I _rule_ it."

She could see JD obviously growling at her.

Though she was only seconds away from saying, _"Not to happy to see me alive, Jesse James?"_ , she stopped herself when she remembered that there were students around them.

Students that had no idea about what Veronica and psycho-trenchcoat kid have done to her.

JD turned to Veronica, expecting her to say something or at least anything to defend Maddie.

But she didn't. In fact, what she said afterwards was the complete opposite of what he expected, "Nice job, Heather. I had no idea how much you've changed into someone better."

He stood there in shock as he watched the three other Heathers—including Martha, which was surprising—laugh along with her.

She noticed the coldness in his expression and immediately had a bad feeling about it.

Chandler, however, was determined to lead her away from the 'new kid squad.'

Turning to her friends, including Martha, she shouted, "Okay, party people! We have an assembly to attend, so chop-chop!"

She dragged the two Heathers with her, while Martha followed them.

Veronica also wanted to go with them, but JD grabbed her wrist before she could even go.

"JD—"

"You have some explaining to do," he grumbles, walking over to the staircase of the school with her.

He gave Renzo and Maddie a sign to go ahead while he had Veronica with him.

They waited until every student has finally entered the school building.

\---

"What was that about?!" he demanded, looking at her irritatedly.

"I-I'm sorry..." she choked out, "JD, please, let's just go..."

But he had a firm grip on her.

"I thought that you'd be the one to understand Maddie more! You're the one who got bullied a lot of times for goodness' sake, Ronnie! And now you're just going to hurt more new kids just because you're popular?!" he scolded her.

"I—JD, that was never my intention!" she protested.

"Oh yeah?! Then what is it?!" he challenges her.

She opened her mouth to explain, but nothing came out. He got her there.

"Veronica," he began in low tone that gave her the creeps, "if you and your friends are going to outrightly be bitches, just don't bother doing it at all."

His words cut through her like a knife. It's barely the first day of school and he was already defending this Maddie girl?!

"Listen, I never even knew that I'd get roped into this," she replied defensively, "and I never even got to greet the person that _you_ tried to murd—you know, what? Forget it, JD."

"But you still played along with them!" he retorted.

She shot him a deadly glare.

"Why do you care so much?" she snapped, "It was just a mistake, JD. Hell, it wasn't even close to compared to what you did to Heather, Kurt, and Ram!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't give you the reason to be mean to someone who you barely knew!" he shot back.

Veronica clenched her fists together, but she tried to keep herself in control for the sake of the baby living inside of her.

 _"Deep breaths, Ronnie...deep breaths..."_ she told herself silently.

"The JD I knew would've understood me. But then again, changes happen don't they? One second, the guy you love is normal. The next one, he turns into a psychopath. And now, he's defending a new girl?" she spoke harshly, just enough to strike JD.

She got him there. But there was a look of sadness in his eyes that she can't fully describe.

He looked really hurt at her words, yet the way he still looks at her still had a few hints of anger.

"Maddie isn't just a new girl. The same way I'm not the guy you've once known," he spoke darkly, "you don't have the rights to say those words."

"I don't, because I take the rights when I know I can," she countered, "and I said them anyway."

He stared at her for a moment. If they were on good terms, he'd actually laugh at that.

But they weren't.

That's when he realized there were tears shining in Veronica's eyes, threatening to fall at any moment.

"So you'd choose someone like her over me?" she asks quietly.

"That's only because you're the one who's at fault for this!"

She scoffed at his attitude, "Oh? So it's my fault now?! You're just overreacting because of a name, JD!"

He stepped closer to her, making her take a few steps back.

But soon enough, he was barely inches apart from her.

His intimidating gaze stared right through her soul, giving her a deja vu feeling of how he was in the past.

"Overreacting? Go ahead and blame me for all I care! But just to let you know that the _Veronica Sawyer_ I know would never do that," he growls, "because she would never trade her own name just to become a part of the Heathers."

Without waiting for her response, he pushed past her and bolted into the building, slamming the door behind him, leaving her in a state of shock.

Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest, but not in a good way.

She just stared at the ground below her, trying to process in her mind what just happened.

 _"If you and your friends are going to outrightly be bitches, just don't bother doing it at all."_ His voice still echoed through her mind.

Her body was trembling, and hot tears were forcing their way out of her eyes.

_"The Veronica Sawyer I know would never do that, because she would never trade her own name just to become a part of the Heathers."_

Soon after that, everything about that Madison West fueled her rage.

JD was so defensive and protective of that girl to the point that it pissed Veronica off.

And at the same time, it wounded her heart.

 _"That little bitch!"_ she growled inwardly.

She can't believe how he'd just lash out at her like that.

The last time she'd seen him do that was when they were still together.

When he was still that psycho trenchcoat kid—the one who actually _loved_ her.

One by one, tears were falling from her eyes. Why did it hurt so much to think about it?

Normally, she'd blame it on her pregnancy hormones. But she never thought that JD would get this angry at her.

Holding onto the railing of the staircase for support, she forced herself to stand, even if her knees were already failing her.

The world around her suddenly became blurry. Her breathing wasn't doing her any good either.

It wasn't long before she was down on her knees, leaning onto the railing as she fought to keep her eyes from closing.

But she failed in doing so as she let herself pass out on the stairs.

\---

JD pushed past the crowd of students going to the gym angrily.

He couldn't tell if he was either pissed at Veronica or pissed at himself for treating her like that.

 _"I'm such an asshole! I lost control—again! Now there's no doubt that she hates me because of what I said to her!"_ he curses himself internally.

Walking towards a nearby wall, he didn't hesitate to punch it, making his fist swell.

Some students nearby who witnessed it quickly scurried away.

He's been working so hard to keep his temper in control, and now he just lost it like that.

Why? Because he was scared and irritated at the same time. It was like his whole mind was divided into two and it just hurts like hell.

He didn't know what to do and he was just so confused.

Veronica would never do something like that. She wouldn't just drop off a lie and say that she's a Heather.

But then again, isn't that why she joined them in the first place?

She was given the choice to get rid of the Heathers when she became the captain of Westerburg. But what did she do? She decided to let those bitches stay!

If it weren't for those popular bullies and shit, then maybe Veronica wouldn't have gotten absorbed into their group.

And what's worse? The Heather that he tried to kill has resurrected from the dead! Yay...

He punched the wall again.

How many drain cleaners and ich luge bullets does he have to use to finally get rid of all the assholes in the school? Wasn't one bomb enough to bring everyone down?

But no, apparently, the bomb blew up in the wrong place. The fucking football field.

And guess who stopped him from cleaning the slate? It would obviously be the person he'd least expect to bring him down.

Another punch. Poor wall.

JD thought that Veronica was supposed to be his ally in making Westerburg a decent place for people who are decent.

Though he wasn't really supposed to, he _loved_ her despite everything she's done to stop him.

Why did he feel so... _betrayed_?

His mind knew that Veronica isn't his anymore, so he better let her be what she wants to be. But there's still that tingling feeling in his heart that she was still his.

Flashbacks of when they were together zoomed past his mind in an instant.

~~~

_"You're just going to leave me..?" Veronica asks shakily._

_JD brought a hand up to her cheek, feeling her trembling body from beneath it._

_"I'm not going to leave you, Ronnie. Hell, I should be the one asking you that..." he tells her, looking up at her with the same sadness in his eyes, "But I won't let the cops get to you. I'll protect you no matter what happens."_

_"...why?" she asks him._

_He planted a kiss on the top of her head, and at the same time, using his free hand to feel the gun in the pocket of his trenchcoat._

_"Because you're mine, Ronnie," he whispered to her, "and I don't like losing what's mine."_

_Once he felt the cold metal against the palm of his hand, he let go of Veronica and stood up._

_"Where are you going?" she asks him._

_He paused before completely going out of the room._

_"Don't worry, I'll be back," he tells her._

_"JD..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Don't go..." she says weakly._

_Those words tugged at his heart, giving him an uneasy feeling._

_"...please." she murmured, but it was just enough for him to hear._

_He had no idea what he was doing until he closed the door._

_"Okay."_

\---

JD knew in himself that he'd do anything to protect Veronica.

Even if it meant ending someone else's life.

But a deep part in his conscience is trying to rip apart that hunger for power.

Like the values that she taught him are trying to resurface above all of the hatred and anger.

All he could think of right now is Veronica...

_"Ronnie...I can't...I can't lose you..."_

_Love..._

_Protect..._

_Destroy..._

_Kill..._

He took a few minutes to calm himself, clearing his mind. These are the times where his emotions go really out of control.

To distract himself he just walked towards the gym entrance, where almost all of the students gathered.

At least he won't be late either, so there's no problem with that.

The gym looked really new, considering that it had the most windows shattered by the bomb.

Well, at least the school staff had the decency to repair most of the damage.

Who knew that even if the bomb blew the field up, it would still affect the building? JD had no idea whether to be proud or ashamed of himself.

It wasn't long before he spotted the Heathers talking to Martha.

They seemed to be getting along really well; especially Heather Chandler.

But then he noticed someone missing. He scanned the group again and figured that Veronica wasn't there.

Did she leave? Or did she just not want to go to the assembly yet?

Come to think of it, he didn't see her pass by earlier while he was in the hallway.

Maybe he should ask them, he does owe her an apology after all.

He walked towards the group until they saw him.

"Have you guys seen Veronica?" he asks them.

The four girls looked at each other, completely perplexed, then they turned back to him.

"Wasn't she with you?" Martha asks him.

"She _was_ , but we kinda had a little...argument. So I thought she'd be here with you all," he replied.

The three Heathers exchanged worried glances.

"Did she go home?" Heather Duke asks.

JD shrugged then said, "I don't think so. She prepared way too much for today."

"Why not check outside?" Mac suggests.

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed through a megaphone, which Ms. Fleming was holding.

"Is everybody here already?!" she hollered.

A student raised her hand then shouted, "There's a student passed out on the staircase, Miss Flem! She's gone out cold!"

Everyone started murmuring and talking about who could it be.

"Shit," Heather Chandler muttered, "that's Veronica alright."

\---

_"I don't want to do this anymore! I've had it, JD! We're done!"_

_"You can't just walk away from me like that! We still have a lot of work to do!"_

_"What work?!"_

_"Making a decent world for people who are decent!"_

_"When does it end?!"_

_"When every asshole is dead!"_

_"All I wanted was to have a normal life! Is that to hard to ask for?! Because if you choose the killings over me, JD, then I can let go of you if I want to!"_

_"No, you'd never do that..."_

_"Try me."_

_"You don't understand—I love you!"_

_"...If you do, then why are you doing this to me now?"_

_"Veronica!!!" ___

__~~~_ _

__"VERONICA!!! WAKE UP!!!"_ _

__Veronica jolted up, breathing heavily as she tried to take in her surroundings._ _

__Everything around her was blurry, her head couldn't stop aching, and there was a weird ringing in her ears._ _

__She closed her eyes for a few more seconds to gather herself. Once she felt a lot better, she opened her eyes again and finally saw everything clearly._ _

__Below her were the stairs that she passed out on, her body still feeling weak from doing so._ _

__Surrounding her were the Heathers, Martha, Ms. Fleming, and a few staff from the clinic._ _

__Not so far from the group was JD, who kept his distance by standing at the other side of the staircase._ _

__She shifted her attention away from him and focused on her friends instead._ _

__"Thank goodness, you're awake!" Martha tells her, "We were all worried about you!"_ _

__"Yeah, Ronnie, you should be taking care of yourself more often, considering your situation," Heather Mac added._ _

__Veronica sat up straighter then she responded, "Don't worry guys, I'm okay. I just got a little stressed, but I'm fine."_ _

__"How did you even faint? You were okay like, minutes ago!" Chandler asks her._ _

__"Well..."_ _

__She tried to think of a valid excuse, but all she could think about were how badly JD's words affected her._ _

__Trying to ignore her thoughts, she forced herself to check her stomach._ _

__There wasn't any blood on the ground below her, which was good._ _

___"Thank God, my baby's safe..."_ she thought in relief._ _

__"Veronica, say something!" Duke says worriedly._ _

__Thankfully, Ms. Fleming came to her rescue._ _

__"Zip it, Heather. Veronica's still in shock. We might as well bring her home," Fleming instructed._ _

__"I'll do it. I know where she lives," JD volunteers, walking towards them._ _

___"Maybe I spoke too soon. I forgot that Fleming makes things worse,"_ Veronica grumbled internally._ _

__To JD, she spoke, "You don't have to. I can go home by myself."_ _

__He rolled his eyes then said, "I know, but you don't have a choice either way."_ _

__Before she could even protest, he pulled her up and dragged her all the way to his motorbike._ _

__\---_ _

__"I told you, I can go home by myself!" she complained as JD handed her the helmet._ _

__"And then pass out on another flight of stairs? No way," he replied as he placed the helmet on her head._ _

__She groaned in disbelief._ _

__"I never asked for your help!" she yelled at him._ _

__He was starting to get irritated as well._ _

__"Will you stop yelling? I'm doing you a favor here," he retorted, tightening the strap of her helmet._ _

__Once he was done, he said, "Okay, we're all set to go."_ _

__"You don't even have a helmet."_ _

__"That's because you're already wearing mine."_ _

__"Then just let me go home by myself!"_ _

__"Nope," JD responded as he started the engine._ _

__Veronica really wanted to get his gun from his coat's pocket and shoot him on the spot, if only her life did not rely on his reckless driving._ _

__"Hang on tight," he tells her._ _

__She didn't yet._ _

__Instead she continued to protest, "I am so going to sue you for kidnapping me and if you're not going to bring me home, I swear I'll—"_ _

__But then she was interrupted when the vehicle jerked forward._ _

__"JD!!!!!!!" she screamed._ _

__He just smirked without looking back at her._ _

__This was going to be a long ride._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe later or tomorrow, I'll be uploading the prequel to this, which is titled "A Lasting Promise" and I'm almost done with it :D


	7. Veronica's Birthday (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD has another surprise prepared for Veronica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS YA'LL!!! I LUV YA ALL SO MUCH AND I HAVE A SMOL SURPRISE TOO! I'LL GET THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS OUT ASAP along with the prequel

**Chapter 7 (Veronica's Birthday)**

 

 

JD could feel Veronica instantly cling to him from behind. Her arms were wrapped around him so tight that he thought he couldn't breathe anymore.

"You can let go now," he tells her.

He chuckled to himself as she let go of him quickly, earning a growl from her in response.

"I almost fell down, you asshole!" she scolded him.

"I haven't even started yet," he paused to add, "also, didn't I tell you to hang on tight before I tried to drive until you interrupted me?"

"What the—"

She immediately closed her mouth. He grinned at her in triumphant, but she still punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow—Veronica!"

"You started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!!!"

"Okay, okay!" he says, raising his arms in surrender, lucky that his motorbike wasn't moving, "I'm sorry..!"

He was also glad that they were in the school parking lot, because if anyone else had heard them, they'd be sent back to the crowded gym!

"Hmph," she huffed, as she faced away from him.

"Ronnie..."

She still didn't turn to him, while her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Veronica, come on."

"Shit!"

"Huh?"

"Damnit JD, it hurts!"

He looked at her with worry then asked, "What hurts?"

She eyed her lower stomach, feeling the pain of her cramps increase in every second.

"Geez, I said I was sorry," JD mumbles.

"...Sorry for what?" she asks him.

He got off the motorbike to go right in front of her.

"For earlier? For yelling at you on your birthday? For losing my temper at you? Want me to name more?" he probes, watching as she avoided his gaze.

"Forget about it, it's okay..." she murmured.

He sighs then says, "Ronnie, it's not okay. And I'm sorry. It's your birthday today, and you've turned eighteen—it's supposed to be special. I've been trying to control myself, but there are times that I just..."

Veronica was silent for a while, probably deciding whether to forgive him or not.

Until she spoke, "It was my fault too, you know? If I hadn't—ow!—been so cold towards your friend, then maybe...JD, I get it. I'm not special to you, so I get why you'd choose to defend her over me."

His eyes widened in shock.

"No! That's not true! Veronica..." he startled her there, so he took a few more deep breaths before continuing, "you're really special to me."

"You didn't have to lie to me—ow!—again."

He sighs but he stood up to walk over to his motorbike.

While he got on, Veronica shifted in her seat, so she'd face the front.

"I'll show you how special you are...in fact, wanna bet on it?" JD challenges her teasingly.

She pursed her lips together for a moment then said, "What shit do you have in mind this time?"

"If I can make you hold on to me while I'm driving towards our destination," he says, "then I'm telling the truth."

Veronica looked at him with suspicion. "I thought we're going to my place."

He laughs as he started the engine.

"Jason Dean, I swear—"

"It's around eight in the morning, Ronnie—plus, it's your birthday! Lighten up! And the day has just begun!" he says as he drove off, with her gripping the seat of the vehicle, praying that she wouldn't fall off.

\---

"Look at that little bitch, feeling like she's already been here for years," Heather Chandler snarled, shooting a cold stare at Maddie, who was seated four tables across from them.

"Wow, Heather, you do have some eyesight," Duke commented.

"Shut up, Heather."

"Sorry, Heather."

Mac rolled her eyes then said, "Why is she even here in the first place? Hasn't she been eyeing JD for hours earlier?"

"Heather, it's only been thirty minutes," Duke tells her, "but you are right when you say that she is so into him."

"Veronica wouldn't be happy about it," Martha joined in.

Chandler turned her attention to her.

"Does Veronica talk to you about that Dean kid a lot?" she asks her.

"Well..." Martha began, still surprised by the fact that Heather Chandler, the girl who bullied her for years, was talking nicely to her, "she's always mentioned about how caring he is for her. He's been really protective of her, which is nice to see between them."

"They weren't really that sweet whenever we're here at school," Mac added, "but I did notice JD holding Veronica's hand during Kurt and Ram's funeral."

"Oh yeah! Kurt and Ram died," Duke tells Chandler, "shortly after your incident, they committed suicide claiming that they have been gay for each other."

Chandler had no idea how to pretend to be shocked at that.

Instead, she just said, "Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw."

"Anyways, back to the new girl," Mac says, changing the topic, "something about her just seems off."

"Is it about the JD thing?" Duke asks.

Mac shook her head. "No, it's not just that...I feel like there's something else, but I can't explain what it is."

"Me too," Martha agrees, "it's like she gives off this scary aura."

The four girls shuddered at the thought.

"How very," Heather Chandler says, changing the topic once more, "the important thing now is that we should hand over the red scrunchie to someone new."

"NO WAY!!!" the three other girls exclaimed at her, causing the people around them to stare.

They quietly shrunk back into their seats, giving them an apologetic look.

Duke seemed to be the most surprised of them all.

"Can I at least know who's getting it?" she asks, trying hard to suppress the anger in her voice.

Chandler rolled her eyes then said, "Calm down, Heather. It's not like I'm giving it to the new girl or something. Besides, this scrunchie is going to be used _against_ her."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm giving this to _Veronica_."

"Excuse me?!" Duke says repulsively, but when she saw Chandler's death glare coming, she made a quick recovery, "I mean, sure, why not?"

The red Heather's expression softened, but Martha's was simply nervous.

"Does that mean Veronica has to go and bully other people?" she asks her.

Heather couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, Martha, Martha, Martha...do you actually think that Veronica even has the guts to be a bully? Nevertheless, a _Heather_?" she asks the poor girl.

But Martha stood her ground. "Yes, which is why I'm worried for her. You don't know Veronica like I do."

Heather wanted to scream at her, _"That girl and her psycho boyfriend almost killed me!!!"_ , but she chose not to let any words of the incident slip past her red painted lips.

Instead, she responded, "What makes you think that way?"

Martha explained, "Veronica cares for a lot of people deeply. If JD, however, is one of those people, she wouldn't let _anyone_ hurt him or take him away from her...not even her own friends."

"What will she do? Tell a teacher?" Heather Duke says with a phlegmy laugh.

"No, she'll be mean and make that person's life miserable."

The Heathers exchanged an amused look and laughed.

"Martha, are you sure you're talking about the Veronica Sawyer we know?" Mac asks in between laughs.

"I'm not joking!" Martha protested, turning to Duke, "Heather, you were there in fourth grade! When Ram smacked your lunch tray!"

Duke stopped laughing and then tried to remember.

"Was it when he called us barbie dolls?" she asks.

"Yeah."

"OH! That was _Veronica_?!" she exclaims, while Martha nodded at her.

"What happened before?" Mac asks.

"Well, you see..."

\---

_Nine year old Heather Duke stood in the line of the cafeteria._

_The other fourth grade students were either chasing after each other or wiping off spaghetti sauce from their uniforms._

_"Hi Heather!" Martha says, running towards her friend._

_Duke immediately shushed her friend. "Would you pipe down? I'm trying to impress the popular kids."_

_Martha looked at her in confusion. "Why? You'd make an amazing friend!"_

_"Yes, but with you acting around me doesn't exactly make it 'amazing.'"_

_Suddenly, two other fourth grade boys marched over towards them._

_They were wearing somehow similar varsity jackets, except for the names sewn on to the back._

_The first boy's jacket had 'Kelly' on it, automatically assuming it was Kurt Kelly. While the second boy's jacket had 'Sweeney' on it, marking the ownership of Ram Sweeney._

_"You gonna eat this?" Kurt snarls, and his tone was anything but friendly._

_"Yeah, why?" Duke snaps._

_Ram suddenly smacks her lunch tray down to the floor, spilling its contents all over her._

_Heather let out a raging scream at the two boys, but they just laughed mercilessly at her._

_"HEY!"_

_Everyone in the line turned to see a short girl walk towards Kurt and Ram. Her brown eyes were full of anger._

_"What do we have here? The one and only crybaby Sawyer," Kurt says, mocking Veronica's squeaky voice._

_Veronica rolled her eyes while the students were laughing, and without further a do, she stomped on Kurt's foot as hard as she could._

_"Ouch! You little—"_

_But before he could continue speaking, she shoved him right into Ram as the both of them toppled on top of each other. They landed right into the mess they made from Heather's food._

_"It's _Veronica_ Sawyer," she says, sticking her tongue out at them before walking away with a cloud of newfound confidence surrounding her._

\---

"She really did that?!" Mac exclaims, unable to believe Martha's story.

"It's true," Duke tells her, "she was so savage."

Even Chandler laughed. "Heather, what was your lunch back then?"

"Spaghetti, why?"

Chandler grabbed her handkerchief and her red lipstick as she plotted a dot on it. She handed it to Duke, who eyed her with confusion.

"Period," she mouthed to her.

Duke started cracking up as she showed the handkerchief to Mac and Martha.

The four of them ended up laughing, unaware of the person watching them from nearby.

\---

"JD slow down! I can't keep holding on to the seat forever! I might fall!" Veronica cries, as JD sped up even more.

"Then hold on to me," he replied with a sly smirk, "I never said that you couldn't."

"Yeah, but you did say that if I held on to you, you'd be proving me wrong!"

He just chuckled at her then said, "It's your choice, darling."

She groaned in frustration as she struggled to keep herself in place.

But what irritated her even more is that her companion kept purposely speeding up or slowing down at extreme levels. Hasn't he heard of vehicle accidents?!

And what's worse? Because JD is taller than her, she couldn't completely see where they're going!

"Just stop driving!" she whines, leaning into him from behind.

"Ronnie, we're in the middle of the road! I can't just stop here—you'll get hurt!" he replied, startled from her request.

"But I might fall!"

"You will if you plan on jumping off," he says, finally making her to stay silent.

They were going past the speed limit and the cars near them were falling behind. The cold wind brushed against them, leaving a poor Ronnie shivering slightly.

 _"I knew I should've brought my blazer. It's the sixth of November!"_ she scolded herself.

After a few seconds, she did feel themselves slowing down a bit.

"I didn't know you'd look prettier with a blue scrunchie," JD commented, glancing at her from the side-mirror.

Veronica felt her cheeks warm as she told him, "Shut up and focus on driving before we get killed."

He smiled then tore his gaze away from her and on to the road.

"Yes, Miss Sawyer."

It wasn't long before the tall buildings of Sherwood, Ohio were gradually fading out of view and they were being replaced with luscious caramel to orange colored trees.

Soon enough, they reached a two-lane divider where the road on the left leads to another part of the city, and the road on the right leads to a more distant area.

"We're gonna have to take a turn from here," JD says, as he drove towards the right.

Veronica glared at him, "JD, where exactly are we going? Are you seriously kidnapping me?!"

He clicked his tongue then said, "I have something prepared for you. And no, I'm definitely not kidnapping you."

She scoffed at him.

"Bringing me to an unknown place without my consent and interest is considered as kidnapping, Jason Dean," she countered.

JD found a reply for that almost instantly. "Veronica Sawyer, may I remind you that I already stopped my motorbike several times, even at the school. And you could've just got off and walked all the way back to your place, but nooooo—you chose to stay." He glanced back at her, waiting for a reply. But there was none. So he continued driving.

Veronica just looked around her surroundings and watched in awe.

Bright orange and yellow leaves were slowly falling down from the dark branches of every tree they pass. It felt a bit chilly, but the breeze calmed her shaking self.

She remembered the times when she was still a kid.

Her parents would try to lift her to a branch of the tree in their backyard. Most of the time, she would giggle happily and freely as her father would try chasing her across the yard.

For some reason, at the second she looked at her stomach, remembering the presence of the little baby that laid within her, it made her wonder about the future.

If she and JD will raise this child together, could they possibly make memories as a family?

The thought of seeing herself, JD, and their child together makes her heart melt and gives her soul a strange yearning. It also made her a bit excited to see their baby. She silently debated whether the baby would look like her or its father.

Now that she thought about it, she wasn't really sure if she wants to know the gender of their baby immediately. She was hoping to have JD next to her at the second they have the results. That is...if he ever knew...

Would he even want the baby? What if he isn't ready to be a father yet? She knew in herself that she isn't either. But the thought of them raising a child together...

"Veronica?" JD spoke, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she asks him.

He didn't look back at her though, since he was maintaining his 'careful driving.' But he asked her nevertheless. "Are you okay with wearing blindfolds?"

She knit her eyebrows together as she replied, "Not really, but I do have major problems depending on how the person guides me to wherever their plan is." she paused to ask, "Why?"

JD smiled, glancing at her once more from his side mirror, "Just trust me on this one, Ronnie."

Veronica shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she mumbled, "Okay..."

Suddenly, the motorbike came to a complete halt, causing her to slam against JD. Her head bumped into the back of his' and she had her arms clinging to him tightly.

"Ow!" she cries as she buried her head into his coat.

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly, but he couldn't help but smile to himself. Apparently he just won their bet.

Looking at the arms wrapped around him, he let out an amused chuckle.

"Veronica, I hate to break it to you but...I won the bet," he says, motioning to her frightened form.

She thought about what he meant for a few seconds, and when it finally hit her, she let out a surprised shriek, making herself pull away from him.

"You son of a bitch!" she whines as he laughed at her.

"I never knew you were such a huggable person," he teases.

"Am not!"

JD let out one last laugh before starting up the motorbike once again.

"Of course you are," he says before they would continue to argue about it, "now hang on tight, darling. I don't want you to fall off leaving me hanging around here by myself."

\---

Around two hours have passed and Veronica felt like falling asleep on JD. He was surprisingly warm, probably because of him wearing his trenchcoat almost all the time.

She stirred a little bit then asked him sleepily, "JD, what time is it?"

It took him a few seconds before replying, "I think it's around eleven? Hang on, I'll check my watch later."

After noticing her tired expression from the side mirror, he added, "Don't worry, we're almost there."

Surrounding them was a forest of autumn colored trees lining down the path they were on. The scent of pine and garden soil filled the air around them.

As Veronica noticed, there weren't any people nor vehicles at all except for her and JD.

"Where are we?" she couldn't help but ask out loud.

"Cleveland, Ohio," he answered, "my family used to take me here when I was a kid."

"You've been in Ohio before," she observes.

He let out a small chuckle. "Yeah."

"So everything here isn't that new to you?"

"Well, I still get a bit bewildered at times," he replied, "but yes, I somehow know my way around."

JD pulled over next to a tree with faded orange leaves.

He got off and walked towards her. Lacing his fingers through the strap of her helmet, he unfastened it and took it off her head.

"Veronica?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to wear this," he spoke, grabbing a white blindfold from his pocket.

She eyed him with amusement before snatching the white cloth from his hands. "I'm not a kid, you know. Also, how the heck do you manage to fill your pockets with all these stuff? Are you some magician or something?"

"Ha ha, very funny," he replied dryly as he helped her off the motorbike.

Once he put away the helmet and his keys and after she put on the blindfold, he held her hand then said, "Let's go?"

"As long as you don't get me killed, lead the way."

\---

Veronica didn't expect JD to surprise her, but it seems like now she had no choice but to go with the flow.

She could barely feel her surroundings. All she knows that they're in an area full of leaves. And a part of her regrets going with JD because she never really liked it when he's surprising her.

_"Like that time he surprised me with ich luge bullets? No way am I going with that again."_

His hand was holding hers gently, making butterflies flutter in her stomach as he guided her through wherever they were.

"You know, I find something funny," JD says all of a sudden, "I was already at your school by September first, yet, you didn't seem to notice me when I was like you—the regular students."

"I did notice you—you were in three of my classes. But what do you mean?" Veronica probes, encouraging him to continue.

"In that short amount of time, even if you weren't popular yet, I've already managed to fall in love with you," he tells her.

She couldn't tell if he was just joking with her, but those words made her feel a lot flustered.

All she could stutter was, "H-How..?"

Veronica could hear him chuckle softly then he said, "That's a story I'll tell you some other time."

"JD..."

"We're here!" he says cheerfully, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Just take the damn blindfold off."

"Okay then!" JD says as he unties Veronica's blindfold, whipping it off her, "Happy birthday, Ronnie!"

Veronica's eyes widened as she saw the sight in front of her.

More than dozens of bright colorful butterflies were flying across a giant space in between a hall of orange trees. Bright golden and orange leaves were falling off the branches, making a path full of autumn colored leaves.

The sky was clear and the sun was shining bright, giving the forest a warm glow despite the cool weather.

"Wow..." Veronica murmured under her breath. She turned to JD and asked, "What is this place?"

"This," he replied, pointing to the area around them, "is where my dad proposed to my mom."

Veronica looked at him incredulously. "Really?!"

JD just let out a laugh. "Even I couldn't believe it. My father was never the romantic type, but this is the proof that even for once in his life, he still cared for my mom."

A sad smile replaced his expression. There was still that deep sadness in his eyes that Veronica could feel even from afar.

She didn't hesitate to hug him tightly, burying her face into his coat.

"Thank you, JD," she tells him, "nobody has ever done this for me before..."

He hugged her back, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm glad I did," he replied, "because you're special to me, Veronica...And I'd do whatever it takes just to see you happy."

_"Even when I have to let you go just to keep you safe..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now sorry for the long delay, but it was because I AM ASSIGNED TO A MAJOR MOVIE PROJECT IN OUR COUNTRY YAAAAAAA!!!!!
> 
> Okay enough about me yip yapping about musical and directing life, I made a Discord server for this series??? And it's so that people wouldn't get lost in my personal tumblr??? It's also because I need help in writing this story and I'm eager to accept as many ideas as possible :D so this is your chance to help me (and get faster updates)
> 
> <https://discord.gg/4xrgFcs>


	8. Just read this (not a chapter)

You can expect me to delete this shit. It's not like anyone else is reading this. Ya'll still have other famous writers here on AO3, just not me. I'm sure the fandom will survive without me in it sooooo yeah.

I'll still be on YouTube and Tumblr if you guys are loyal enough to follow me there.

**UPDATE: art-at-night.tumblr.com is willing to continue this story while I take a break. So half of the next chapter belongs to him :)**

**Author's Note:**

> Want more updates on my stories? Visit [katetgp.tumblr.com](http://katetgp.tumblr.com)


End file.
